Secret Lovers
by Shadamy Lover999
Summary: Amy falls in love with a thug that her friends disaprove of.  They try to control her love life and take control over what she can and cant do. Will Amy's friends ruin her chances with the thug? Will Rouge's plan take a step to the worst?
1. The Gang Called Blood

My second new Shadamy story! Got new charaters

Charaters: Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Cosmo, Silver, Espio, Mighty, Scourge, Manic, Jet, and Cream

_**Chapter 1: The Gang Called Blood**_

"Did you bring the guns?" asked Mighty

Shadow took his bookbag took his bookbag off his bag and gives it to Mighty, "Here. That should be everything."

Shadow is in a gang called blood with is closet thug friends Mighty, Scourge, Manic, and Jet. They shoot people if they owe them money, if they tried to mess with them, or sometimes for fun. Shadow has piercings of his own. He has piercings on his left eyebrows, his right ear, and on his tonuge. He always wear a white tee under his hoodie, and baggy jeans with a metal chain on it. His friends are the only ones that got tattoos on their arm, with pictures of guns.

"Good, you got the good shit right here," said Mighty

"What did he get?" asked Manic

"Get your lazy ass over here, and you find out yourself." said Mighty.

Manic gave Mighty the finger and walked over to the bookbag, "Wow, he got a couple of handguns. Nice."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I guess." Shadow walked over to the couch and sat down as the guys was looing through the bookbag.

"Why didnt you get any machine guns dumbass?" questioned Scourge

"I could only get what I afford, fucking pussy." aruged Shadow

"Broke ass bitch." mummble Scourge

Shadow got up from his seat and walked over to Scourge and pushed him, "Got something to say smartass?" yelled Shadow

"Damn Shadow no" said Scourge

"Thats what I thought pussy." said Shadow as he walked back to his seat

"Will you guys stop all that damn aruging! Its everyday with you two! Always fighting, damn im sick of it!" yelled Jet

Shadow rolled his eyes because basically he didnt give two shits, and Scrouge only continued his search through Shadow's bookbag.

"Now whos house were going to this week?" wondered Mighty while playing with a handgun

"Um...I think some dude by the name of Bean the Dynamite, I think." said Jet

Scrouge sratched his head in confusion, "I thought we raided his house three weeks ago?"

Jet slapped the back of Scourge' s head, "We went there just to see if he really lived there you dumb fuck. Four weeks ago, he borrowed $150 dollars from us to get his stupid girlfriend a necklace. Its been three weeks now. He said he will have our money in 4 days. We want our fucking money. So now were going to his house and rob him for everything he has, and we'll beat him up for being late with giving our money back."

"So sometime tomorrow, I guess, we'll pay alittle visit to him." said Mighty, "You got that Shadow?"

"Yeah, whatever ok." said Shadow. Shadow's phone was ringing, he answered it, "What? Ok whatever bye." shadow hung up the phone

"Who the fuck was that?" asked Jet

"My friend Ray that sells me the guns. He said he got some new guns for me, so im about to pick it up." answered Shadow

"Good, well hurry that fuck up, I wanna see them." said Mighty

Shadow rolled his eyes and walked out the door


	2. A Girl Name Amy Rose

_**Chapter 2: A Girl Name Amy Rose**_

"Come on, Amy! You have to go out with him!" begged Rouge

"And give me a good reason why I should go out with him?" asked Amy as she crossed her arms

Rouge sighed, "I just gave you a good enough reason! He really likes you!"

Amy rolled her eyes, "And why does he love me? Why me?"

Rouge slapped her forehead and pushed Amy down on her L shaped couch. "Ok, I already told you why he likes you but im going to say it again, so listen up because im not repeating myself anymore. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately. No homo, but your sexy Amy. You have a body made for sin. And plus your personality really makes you attractive. He not only likes you because of your body, but he also likes your personality and your clumziness."

"Maybe I should start being a bitch. That'll make Sonic hate me." suggested Amy

Rouge shook her head, "No Amy. Look, I really think you should go out with someone. All you do is stay home and do nothing. And besides, ever since me and Knuckles, and Tails and Cosmo started going out, you been all upset and wishing that you have a boyfriend. So now here's your chance."

Amy rolled her eyes again, "But here's the thing, I dont like Sonic. I only see him as a friend."

Rouge groaned, "Then go out with someone else, like Silver or Espio."

"Espio is too much of a ninja freak, and Silver...well I guess he's kinda cute." admitted Amy

"There you go! Go out with him!" said Rouge with a huge grin

"No. Silver can be alittle weird at times." said Amy

"Yea, he can be at times. So go out with Sonic" laughed Rouge

"I SAID NO! If I wanted to go out with Sonic or Silver or Espio, I would of been gotten them." yelled Amy

"Damn calm down, im just trying to help." said Rouge looking at the floor

Amy smiled and got up from the couch and hugged Rouge, "I know your trying to help you silly goose. I'll make a deal with you, If I cant get a boyfriend in about a month, ill go out with Sonic or Silver or Espio." said Amy

Rouge squealed and hugged Amy tightly, "YAY! Thanks Amy!"

"Ow, your hurting me." said Amy

Rouge let got, "Oops. Sorry."

Amy laughed, "Its ok. Say im bored, wanna go to the mall?" asked Amy

"Sure. I do need some new pants and skirts." Rouge grabbed her house keys and her and Amy walked out of the door


	3. The New Guns

_**Chapter 3: The New Guns**_

"What takes you so fucking long?" asked Ray as Shadow walked through the door, "You know, I almost sold these guns a couple of mintues ago.

Shadow rolls his eyes and ignored his comment, "Wheres the guns?"

Ray went into the back of his store to get the new guns. Shadow looked around the store. He saw tons of different types of guns on the wall and on a shelf. He looked to his right and saw a machine gun. He walked over to it took a glimpse at it. "Wow..." Shadow said to himself as he was reaching for it but was stopped by Ray

"Not for sale. Thats my personal machine gun." said Ray while holding the box full of guns.

"Whatever. When are you gonna get more machine guns?" asked Shadow

"I dont know, and honestly I dont give a fuck when it comes." answered Ray

"For how much?" wondered Shadow

"I dont know, maybe a thousand, I dont know yet." replied Ray

"Damn, can you make it cheaper?" asked Shadow

"Fuck no. If you dont want anymore hand guns, your welcome to buy a musket. I have a whole bunch back in my storage." suggested Ray

Shadow gave him a face, "Not interested"

"Fine, suite yourself. Anyway why do you need these hand guns anyway?" wondered Ray

"Me and my gang are gonna beat this guy up name Bean. He owes us money." said Shadow

"Thats it?" asked Ray being alittle puzzled

"No, were gonna do other stuff." said Shadow

"Like?" questioned Ray

Shadow sighed, "You ask too many damn questions. Anyway we got other friends that live someone where else, they're moving down here to be part of our gang. Also were planning on robbing a store, and were gonna sell the guns to get money."

"And your gonna use all that money to do what? Buy drugs?" wondered Ray

"Well they are, im not. Trying to stay clean." said Shadow

"Thats good, cause drugs make you ugly as fuck. I mean just look at Scourge. That is one ugly guy." said Ray

Shadow laughed, "Yea, I know."

"You know what you also need Shadow?" asked Ray

Shadow was confused, "And that would be?"

"A girl." suggested Ray

"Nah, not for me." said Shadow as he shooked his head

"Why the fuck not? What if you see a sexy girl on the streets? Wouldnt you wanna get her number?" questioned Ray

Shadow sighed, "I gotta go. Talk to you later."

Ray rolled his eyes, "Whatever Shadow bye." and Shadow walked out of the store


	4. Amy And Rouge's Play Date

_**Chapter 4: Amy And Rouge's Play Date**_

"Ok, Amy. How does this look?" Rouge came out of the dressing room with a purple tank top and hip hugging jeans, "Do you think Knuckles will be turn on by this?"

Amy nodded her head, "Oh yea, I can see him now...hes gonna be on his knees begging for your sexiness."

Rouge laughed, "Well Amy its your turn. I wanna see you in thoes new outfits now!" Rouge clapped her hands, "CHOP! CHOP!"

Amy walked inside the dressing room and changed into her new outfits. The new outifts Amy picked out was a pink Solid Smocked Tube Sundress and a pink Plaid Halter Sundress. She tried on the Tube Sundress first. "How's this, Rogue?" asked Amy

Rouge widen her eyes, "Wow Amy, you look so cute! Get that!"

Amy smiled, "I will. I like it as well. Im going to try on the next dress." Amy went back and tried on the other dress amd came back out with the Halter Sundress. "How about this one?"

"I like that one, too! Get both of the sundresses!" suggested Rouge

* * *

Amy and Rouge went up to counter to pay for their new outfits. They both lefted the store. As they lefted the store, Rouge looked around the mall. Everywhere she looked there were families, mothers with crying babies, teenagers, young adults, goths, preps, skater kids, the usual. Then Rouge looked to her right and saw a group of guys that looked to be her and Amy's age. _I bet one of them would be a perfect boyfriend for Amy, _thought Rouge but she never told Amy about the guys. The pink hedgehog and the bat went to the food court to get some pizza. They ordered their food and went to sit down.

"Tomorrow im going to Sonic's house to help him with something, wanna come so you can show off your style to Sonic?" asked Rouge

Amy sighed, "Where does he live?"

"Not too far from Bean's house." answered Rouge

"I guess I can go. I got nothing else to do." replied Amy

Rouge clapped her hands, "Good. Tomorrow, meet me at my house like around 3:00 pm ok?"

"Whatever." Amy said as she took a big bite out of her pizza

"If I were you, I would wear the new sundresses to impress Sonic" said Rouge

"I am gonna wear them...but not to impress Sonic!" said Amy

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Amy, what am I gonna do with you?"

Amy giggled, "Im not sure Rouge." The girls continued to eat their pizza and drink their sodas while laughing and talking.

* * *

Few hours later, the girls were finished their play date. "So ill see you tomorrow, Amy?" questioned Rouge

Amy sighed, "For the last time, YES!"

Rouged laughed, "Good!" but Amy still wondered what Sonic wanted with Rouge

"What does Sonic want anyway?" wondered Amy

"He broke a piece off the master emerald and wants to fix it before Knuckles find out." laughed Rouge

Amy giggled as well, "Thats funny! How did he broke a piece off it anyway?" asked Amy

"He was running and as usual he wasnt paying attention to what was infront of him and ran right into it, and it fell to the ground. Lucky a tiny piece broke off."

Amy shook her head, "Dumb ass."

"Well I gotta get home before Knuckles starts calling my cell. See you tomorrow at Sonic's house." said Rouge

"Ok then, bye." Amy said over her shoulder as she walked to her house


	5. A Trip To Bean's House

_**Chapter 5: A Visit To Bean's House**_

_**The Next Day around 2:35 pm:**_

"Ok, are we all ready to roll out?" asked Mighty as he grabbed a black mask off the table and put it on.

"Lets just go and get this over with." said Shadow angerly. Shadow didnt really cared much about this whole situation, as long as hes out of his boring gloomy house, he doesnt care what he does or where he goes. Shadow grabbed his mask along with his bookbag filled with the hand guns.

"Now who know how to get to Bean's house?" wondered Scourge

Shadow slapped Scourge, "You should already know where it is dumbass."

"Well you didnt have to slap me you punk ass emo" Scourge said as he rolled his eyes

"Roll your eyes at me one more time and I swear I will sratch your stupid ass eyes right out of your stupid ass face!" argued Shadow

"I would like to see you try you lonely ass bitch" aruged Scourge

"ENOUGH! Damn we dont have time for you two idiots to be aruging! Scourge you should already know where Bean lives, and Shadow...just shut the fuck up." yelled Jet

Shadow and Scourge both rolled their eyes. As the 4 friends walked to Bean's, Shadow remembered what Ray has told him yesterday. _You know what you need Shadow? A girlfriend._ Shadow wondered if he did needed a girl. I mean it would keep him company at his apartment. Its very lonely at Shadow's house ever since Maria died, no one to talk to, eat with, hang with. All he has is his friends Jet, Mighty, Manic, and Scourge...well maybe not Scourge. Every night, Shadow looks from his balcony at the stars because Maria used to love looking up at night at the stars with Shadow. _Maybe Ray is right, maybe I do new a girlfriend. But who?_ Shadow's thoughts was instantly interrupted by Manic

"Shadow! Were here! Damn, I was calling your name like a million times already! What was you thinking about, anyway?" yelled Manic

Shadow crossed his arms, "None of your damn business. Let's just get this over with ok?" Shadow and the gang hid in a bush infront of Bean's opened window. Shadow took his bookbag off his back and everyone got their own guns. Shadow started to put on his mask so they can raid Bean's house.

"EEKK! A DADDY LONG LEG! scream Scourge as he killed it with his gun

Shadow slapped him again, "Shut the fuck up! Do you want Bean to hear us?"

Scourge rolled his eyes and ignore his comment

Shadow was ready to attack Scourge until he heard Bean's voice

"Oh man! Im screwed! Mighty and his friends are after me! What am I going to do?" said Bean to himself as he was pacing back and forth. The guys waited a couple of minutes for Bean to leave the room to scare him.

Manic whispered, "On the count of 3 we go in...1...2...3! GO!" the guys jumped through the window with their guns and mask. Bean ran into the living room, seeing the 4 thugs with hand guns.

"Im s-s-sorry guys...I really am sorry! Please it wont happen again." begged Bean was he was on his knees

"Your right...it wont happen again." said Jet and he pulled the gun up to his head, "Now listen here...stay on the ground.. Me and my friends came here to claim our money and your things."

"No! Please! Not my items!" cried Bean begging for forgiveness. Shadow went into the bedroom, Manic stayed out in the living room, Mighty went into the family room, and Scourge went to the basement. They searched and searched throughout the house until everyone had something in their hands. The thugs put Bean's item's in Shadow's bag.

"No, please! Have mercy!" cried Bean even louder hopefully that someone heard him. With no hesitation, the 4 thug started shooting inside Bean's house. Glass breaking, tables breaking, everything in Bean's house was being destroyed. Lucky a familiar face was looking in the window the whole time

"Oh no! I gotta call the police." Sonic whispered to himself. Sonic gave Bean hand signals to let him know that he's gonna get help. and with that Sonic ran off to get the police.

Couple of minutes later the police sirens were louder than a loaded baby in a crib. Shadow's ear perked up by the police sirens

"We gotta go! Police are coming!" Shadow yelled

Manic quickly gathered their things and Bean's posessions and they each jumped out the window

"Whatever you do, dont stop running and dont look back!" yelled Mighty as they were running


	6. Love At First Sight

_**Chapter 6: Love At First Sight**_

"Wow Amy, you look so cute!" said Rouge as her and Amy were walking to Sonic's house. Amy was wearing her new Halter Sundress she brought yesterday. Her long hair was in tight curls and had a cute little pink bow in it.

"Thanks Rouge, I guess." said Amy, "Im only dressing up this cute because I want to, not to impress Sonic."

Rouge laughed, "Whatever you say Amy, whatever you say."

As Rouge and Amy were walking to Sonic's house, they heard police sirens

"I wonder what happened." wondered Amy

"Im not sure...maybe its a car accident! Lets hurry up and watch it!" suggested Rouge

"Ok!" said Amy. And the bat and the pink hedgehog ran to look for the accident, but the girls only saw 4 thugs running with huge bags

"Oh my! Someone must of gotten robbed" said Rouge

As Shadow and the gang ran, they came across to the girls. Shadow took one glimpse of Amy and instantly stopped running.

_Wow, she is so beautiful. I wonder who she is...I must find out who this mysterious girl is. _Shadow said to himself

Amy locked eyes onto to Shadow and blushed, _Wow, he's hot! Smoking hot, actually! Yum, Yum! I wonder who he is...I hope one day we meet each other again so we can talk_

"Shadow! What are you doing? Come on!" Jet said as he grabbed Shadow by the arm. Shadow looked back at the pink hedgehog as he was being pulled by Jet

Rouge shook her head, "No, Amy. Lets go!"

_Hm...so his name is Shadow. Never heard of him before. Hm...Shadow...sounds mysterious and dark...and sexy. Its ashame that I know his name but he doesnt know my name. Maybe when I leave Sonic's house, Ill try to find him and maybe we'll be together!_


	7. Shadow's Thoughts

_**Chapter 7: Shadow's Thoughts**_

"What were you thinking?" yelled Mighty as they got to Shadow's house, "Was it cause you was looking at thoes girls? Yea the bat looked sexy, but that doesnt give you the right the stop running! I told everyone to not to stop or turn around! We could of gotten caught you dumb fuck!"

Shadow wasnt worried what Mighty was saying. He had his mind set on the pink hedgehog. _Who was that pink hedgehog? She was so pretty. Nice body, gorgeous face, a beautiful smile. I hope ill be able to see her again. _His thoughts were interrupted by Mighty, "Um hello? Earth to Shadow!"

Shadow snapped out of his thoughts, "Yea, yea I heard you. Damn, just shut the fuck up for once ok? And for information, I wasnt looking at that ugly ass whore of a bat, I was looking at her friend. So you better check yourself, bitch." And with that, Shadow got up and walked out of the door.

"He was looking at Amy?" Manic said acting all surprise

"How do you know that pink hedgehog?" asked Scourge

"When me and my brother, Sonic, used to be very close, he used to talk about how pretty she was, and that he liked her, and some other bullshit he was saying." replied Manic, "Amy aint really all that. Shes loud, annoying, and some what she used to scare me with her big ass hammer."

"Ah, ok" said Scourge as he nodded his head

* * *

Later that night, Shadow sat in his room, by himself as usual. He lives in a apartment by himself. Sometimes he gets lonely, or sometimes he likes being alone. Every night, he would look up to the sky, wondering if Maria is looking down at him. Maria was always in Shadow's mind 24/7. But besides from Maria, he was thinking about the pink hedgehog he saw today. Who is she, Whats her name, Is she taken, those questions kept buzzing around in his head like an angry bee. Shadow got up from his bed and walked to his windowsill. He looked at the stars, _Wow a full moon tonight_, he said to himself. Then he sighed, _What is love? How can people know if there in love or not?_ Then he remember he asked the same question to Maria, when she was alive

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Maria was sitting at her Bedroom Vanity, brushing for hair, getting ready for bed. At that time, Shadow was a small child, always depending on Maria. Shadow loved playing games with Maria. Hide-n-Seek was one of his favorites. Shadow nervously walked up to Maria's door, hiding.

"Um...Maria?" asked Shadow

Maria turned around and saw the small black and red hedgehog hiding. Maria giggled, "Shadow. isnt it pass your bedtime?"

"...Yea." said Shadow, "But I couldnt sleep."

"Why not?" questioned Maria as she walked up to Shadow and picked him up

"Well..um, something was on my mind." replied Shadow blushing alittle

Maria sat donw on her bed, still holding Shadow, "Whats on your mind? You know, you can tell me anytime." she said with a smile on her face

"Um...ok, but dont tell Dr. Robotnik I was up pass my bedtime." said Shadow

"I promise," Maria said. Shadow looked into her beautiful blue eyes. He knew that he can trust her.

"I have a question," said Shadow

"You do? What is it?" asked Maria

"Um...W-What's is love?" wondered Shadow

"Love is a strong positive emotion towards someone you really care about, like the love you have for your best friend. Or the love you have for your family or pets. Or the love for someone you really have a strong connection to, for example, a married couple, boyfriend or girlfriend." said Maria

"How can people know if there in love or not?" asked Shadow

"Um, wow thats a tough one. Well, what feels like love to one person may be nothing more than. There is no easy way to find the truth behind your feelings or the feelings of another person but there are some tell-tale signs that love is blooming, or growing deeper. Like jealousy, you are more yourself when with your partner than you are with anybody else, and nothing makes you feel as serene as when you and the person you like are together."

"Do you think i'll ever find love, Maria?" asked Shadow

"Of course, Shadow." smiled Maria

"I just got one more question" replied Shadow

"And what is that?" wondered Maria

"Maria, do you love me?" questioned Shadow

"Of course I love you Shadow. Dont ever think that I dont love you because I do. Ill always be there for you no matter what. Ill always be in your heart." Maria said while hugging Shadow

"I love you Maria" said Shadow while smiling

"I love you, too Shadow." said Maria, "Now lets get you to bed. Its way pass your bedtime."

"Ok." Shadow grabbed Maria's hand and walked to Shadow's room.

* * *

_**End Of Flashback:**_

Tears started forming up, but he tried his best not to cry. Shadow wondered if Maria was right, will he ever find love. Is the pink hedgehog his soul mate. Shadow wanted to get to know the pink hedgehog before he started rushing things. _Too bad I dont know where she lives. _Shadow said to himself. Shadow looked at the time, 10:56 pm. Shadow yawned and walked back to his room. He took off his hoodie and his white tee, replaced his jeans with a red Flannel Pants, took off his piercings from his ear and eyebrow, and went off to sleep


	8. Keeping A Secret

_**Chapter 8: Keeping A Secret**_

_How come this Shadow person looks so familiar? He looks just like Sonic but he's black and red. _Those were the questions Amy was asking herself. _That name sounds so familiar, like I heard his name before. _All these questions running through her head like an angry bee. Her thoughts were interrupted when she recieved a phone call.

"Hello?" asnwered Amy

"Hey Pinky." said Rouge

"Hey Rouge, what's up?" asked Amy

"I saw you checking out those guys!" laughed Rouge

Amy blushed, "Maybe I was, maybe I wasnt"

"You was!" said Rouge

"Ok, ok. You got me. I was." giggled Amy, "Do you know who that black and red hedgehog is?"

"Uhhhh...nope." lied Rouge

"Oh, I thought you knew him" said Amy

"Uhh...nope, no I dont." lied Rouge again. _Why is Rouge acting so strange,_ wondered Amy

"Um...ok then Rogue." I said, "Well I got to go Rouge, need food in the house."

"Ok, Pinky. Ill talk to you later." said Rouge, but before Amy could say bye, Rouge hung up the phone.

"Umm...bye?" said Amy. She just shrugged her shoulders and went out to the store.

* * *

"Rouge, what was that all about?" asked Knuckles when he came into the living room

"Oh nothing!" said Rouge

"Dont lie to me!" said Knuckles. Knuckles crossed his arms, waiting for Rouge to tell him what her and Amy had been talking about.

"Ok, ok, ill tell you!" said Rouge, "Me and Amy went to Sonic's house and..."

"Wait, why did you go to Sonic's house?" questioned Knuckles

"Uhh, thats not important knuckle head," laughed Rouge, "Anyway we was going to Sonic's house and Shadow and his friends ran past us and Shadow was checking out Amy and Amy was checking out Shadow. I think Amy kinda likes Shadow."

"Amy shouldnt mess with him. All that bullshit he does, Amy doesnt need to be involve in that." said Knuckles, "I hope you told her to not consider to talk to him."

"Nope, I didnt. Maybe isnt gonna go out with him. I mean look at him, he's such an emo. And all he does is stay at home. Amy is gonna be bored with him by day 1." stated Rouge

"Yea...and if she does, I hope Sonic wont find out because he'll be pissed. After what Shadow did to us, especially to Sonic, Sonic will never ever forgive him." said Knuckles, "Do Amy even know what happen between him and Shadow?"

"No, rememeber, we didnt know Amy back then." reminded Rouge

"Oh yea, thats right. After Sonic and Shadow stopped being friends, Amy moved to our town." said Knuckles

"Yea so she doesnt know what happen. Maybe I should tell her before she does talk to him and Sonic will hate her." said Rouge

"Yup...Hey wait a mintue! Why did you go over to Sonic's house?" asked Knuckles

"Uhhh...he crashed into master emerald and I was helping him to fix it before you find out. He didnt want to tell you because he knew that you will bitch and complain about it and try to kill him." confessed Rouge

"DAMN RIGHT! SONIC IS DEAD MEAT!" Knuckles ran out of the house to Sonic's house


	9. Friendly Faces

_**Chapter 9: Friendly Faces**_

_Hm, I wonder what I should make for dinner. Hm, should I make Honey Pecan Pork Chops, Baked Ziti with Tossed Salad and Onion Rolls, Irish Chicken and Dumplings, or Homemade White Pizza? What to make, what to make_. Amy thought as she was walking donw the aisle. _Theres so many foods to choose from. But what am I in the mood for? Oh well, Ill think of something_! As Amy walked down the aisle, she seen a familiar face. _Oh my fucking God! No way! I must be seeing things_!But she wasnt, the imfamous red and black hedgehog was infront of her face! _Omg, what should I do? Say hi? Ignore him? Say hi and talk to him? Say hi and walk away? Oh crap he's turning his head_! Shadow turned his head to see the pink the hedgehog right infront of him. _Ok, Amy. Remain calm. Just get an item and walk away. Dont turn around, just keep on looking straight_. Amy picked up her item and started to walk away, but something was holding her back.

"Um...hi." said Shadow nervously

Amy turned around, "Oh, hey stranger...hehehe"

Shadow already knew she was nervous, "Do you rememeber me?"

"Of course I do. Your the guy that kept staring at me the other day." laughed Amy

Shadow smirked, "Sorry about that. Its just that...your really cute." Shadow got alittle more closer to Amy.

Amy blushed, _HOLY SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! HE'S SO FUCKING SEXY! OH MY GOD! Ok Amy, calm down_. "Oh um thank you. I think your very sexy...no...I mean cute...no, hot...wait no, handsome...sigh."

Shadow smirked, "Thank you for the complainment." They stared at each other for a good 5 seconds until, "So getting food for dinner?"

Amy laughed, "Yea, all alone, eating dinner. I dont like eating dinner alone because I get lonely."

Shadow nodded his head. He totally understands the being alone part. Ever since Maria died, Shadow has been more to himself lately. Some days, Shadow likes being alone, but mostly, he dont like to be alone. Sometimes he often thinks about eating dinner with someone. He doesnt care if its just one person, at least he wont be lonely. "I understand what your saying. I dont like being alone, too."

An idea popped in Amy's head, "Hey Shadow. I know that we just met and all, but I was wondering if you would want to join me for dinner, since neither of us like being alone."

"Are you sure? I mean, it wont be a burden?" wondered Shadow

"Its no trouble." smiled Amy. Shadow smirked. He loved the way Amy smiles. Her smile is like a beautiful sunny afternoon. Her smile is the sun. As Shadow kept looking at Amy's smile, his heart pounded faster than a leopard chasing its prey. They went up to the cash register, paid for their own foods, and lefted the store.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOOK I SAID THAT IM SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO BREAK THE MASTER EMERALD! IT WAS BY ACCIDENT!" yelled the blue hedgehog as he was running

"WELL, MY FIST GOING INTO YOUR FACE IS GONNA BE AN ACCIDENT! yelled the angry red echidna as he was chasing Sonic. "GET BACK HERE!" Sonic kept running because he knew that if he stopped and tried to talk to the big red knuckle head echidna, he'll get beat up.

"Look, cant we just talk about this as mature men?" asked Sonic as he began to slow down.

Knuckles stop in his tracks, "Fine...but you got 30 seconds to explain yourself or YOUR DEAD MEAT!"

"Ok, Knuckles, im really sorry to what happen to the master emerald. Im really am..." Sonic said as he stopped and turned around

"20 seconds." said Knuckles, awaiting to attack the blue target

"Ok, ok! Look Knuckles, what can I do to make it up to you?" wondered Sonic. Bad idea. Knuckles thought for few seconds until a huge grin came across his face. "Uhh Knuckles, why are you looking at me funny? Uhhh Knuckles?"

"Oh, You'll find out what it is very soon." laughed Knuckles


	10. The Dinner Date

_**Chapter 10: The Dinner Date**_

"So tell me about yourself, um Shadow is it?" asked Amy as she started to get her house keys out.

"Yup its Shadow," he responded, "Well im pretty much of loner, dont socialize much to people. On my spare time, I like to relax in my backyard, just looking at the sky, or explorer around town. Sometimes at night, I like to go to the woods and stare at the stars."

"Arent are scared?" wondered Amy

"Not really." answered Shadow, "Actually, its really peaceful out in the woods at night. The beautiful bright moon shining down like it was a night light for the town."

Amy giggled, "Oh really now? Maybe one day I should join you." As Amy and Shadow walked inside Amy's house, Shadow's eyes widen. Her house was gorgeous. The living room had like a pink colonial design to it. "Go ahead, look around if you want." Shadow walked into the kitchen, and that was breath taking as well. The kichen was a gourmet kitchen, and had a pinch of pink. The dining room was modern, with a pinch of pink as well.

"Wow, Amy. Your house is amazing. Excuse me for asking, but how did you afford all of this?" questioned Shadow

"Its ok, I dont mind. And to answer your question, this was my childhood home, well not really. I moved here when I was little, and we lived here ever since. When I graduated last year, my parents wanted to move far away, but I didnt, so they let me have the house to myself. Now that im nineteen years old, I live here by myself now, and loving it, sort of."

"O wow. Do you still talk to your parents?" asked Shadow

Amy nodded her head, "Yea, sometimes. I do miss them, though. Sometime in winter, Im going to visit them."

"Thats good." said Shadow

"Well, Shadow, what are you in the mood to eat?" asked Amy as she walked into the kitchen.

"It doesnt matter to me, Im not picky. What you make, ill eat it." smirked Shadow.

"Well I had choices of food to make, but now im down to two choices. Either Baked Ziti with Tossed Salad and Onion Rolls or Homemade White Pizza, you choose." said Amy

"They both sound all good. I cant choose, surprise me." said Shadow

"Ok, you asked for it." giggled Amy

"Wait, Amy. Do you need any help?" asked Shadow

"If you help, then you wont be surprised in what I choosed." smiled Amy, "And dont worry about helping, Shadow. Im good, but thanks for asking. Just make yourself at home, watch some tv and relax."

"Um, if you say so, Amy." said Shadow

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" yelled Amy as she was holding two plates.

Shadow smelled the delicious air, "Mmmm, it smells like you made the Baked Ziti."

Amy laughed, "Yup, your right! I always eat pizza alot, so I deiceded to make some pasta."

"Thats fine with me." smirked Shadow. Shadow walked towards the dining room as Amy set down the two plates. "Wow, Amy. These look good, really good." said Shadow

Amy smiled "Thank you! I hope you enjoy it!" As Amy walked to her chair, Shadow noticed that one of the legs on the chairs looked alittle weak.

"Um, Amy..." said Shadow as he started to get up

"Yes Shadow?" asked Amy went to sit down. As she sat down, the leg broke. Shadow quickly got up and caught her before she even realized that he caught her.

"Wow, Shadow. Thank you so much." said Amy

"Your very welcome." Shadow smirked as he looked in Amy's eyes and her body. _Wow, so beautiful, _he said to himself

_Omg! Oooo Im getting hot! His eyes are so gorgeous! I cant ignore! So sexy! _Amy blushed as she said to herself. They locked eyes for a good few seconds, sharing a romantic experience. "Um, S-Shadow?" studdered Amy

"Oh! Im sorry. Let me get you a chair" said Shadow as he got a chair for her.

"Thanks again." smiled Amy

Shadow smirked, "Anytime Amy"

* * *

_**Later That Night:**_

"Come on out Sonic!" screamed out Knuckles as he, Rouge, Silver, Cosmo, Tails, and Cream waited outside for the blue hedgehog

"Come on, Knuckles. Do I have to do it? This outfit looks stupid." yelled Sonic

"Perfect it matches your personality! Now, GET YOUR ASS OUT NOW!" screamed Knuckles. Sonic sighed and walked outside. Knuckles started to laughed, "Now smiled pretty for the camera, Sonic!" Rouge shooked her head, Silver started laughing, Cosmo giggled to herself, Tails and Cream just stood there in shock.

"I cant believe that you made Sonic wear Rouge's tights!" laughed Silver as he took out his video camera

Rouge just shooked her head, "He cant even fit my tights! Look, he's making my boobies small with his flat chest!"

"Aw, calm down babe. Its just a joke. And besides its a lesson to teach Sonic to NOT break the Master Emerald." said Knuckles, "Come on, Sonic! Do what I told you to do!"

Sonic sighed and started to swing his hips, "Im a sexy sexy sexy lady! Every guy wanna fuck me!" Then slapped his butt, "Oooo yea, you like that? You like that? because I love it!" Silver and Knuckles continued to laugh. Then Sonic started dancing like a stripper, "Who wanna be in my bed tonight?"

Tails's eyes widen, "Oh god, this is disturbing."

"I know it is. Just seeing Mr. Sonic doing _that _is making my eyes burn." agreed Cream

"What are you talking about? This is funny as hell!" said Knuckles while laughing, "Now Sonic, get out those two objects I want you to use."

"Just wait, Knuckles. When im done with you, your gonna be six feet under. " and Sonic went back inside to get the two items

"Ooooo, you heard that Knuckles? That sounds like a threat!" laughed Silver

"Im not scared of that blue hegdehog." said Knuckles, "Come on Sonic!" Sonic came out with a stuffed animal and a whip. He put the stuff animal on the floor on its stomach, and Sonic got ontop of it and pretended that he was giving the stuff animal the doggy style position while whipping the stuff animal's butt.

"Mmmmmm yea! OOOOOOO HE LIKES IT! YEA!" Sonic moaned as he was making a strange face while doing it.

"OK! OK! YOUR DONE SONIC!" laughed Knuckles

"Good! Bye!" and Sonic stormed off into the night

"Thanks for the laugh, Knuckles." said Silver

"Yea, I wish Amy was here to see this. She would of laughed with us." said Knuckles

"Speaking of Amy, where is she?" wondered Cosmo

"Im not sure. The last time I talked to her, she was going to the store." answered Rouge, "Maybe shes still eating. Ill call her tonight and tell her what happen."

"Yea, and tomorrow afternoon, ill go to her house and show her the video." added Silver

* * *

"Stupid Knuckles! I hate him! Fucking idiot!" yelled Sonic in rage as he was walking home, "Maybe I should stop by and see what Amy is doing." and thats what he did. He arrived at Amy's house, but before he knocked on the door, he heard laughter. _Hm, I wonder who Amy is talking to _wondered Sonic. He knocked on the door, and the laughter stopped and heard foot steps.

"Hello? Oh Sonic! Hey! Whats up?" asked Amy as she cracked opened the door.

"Hey, Amy, uhh whos in there?" questioned Sonic

"Just a friend of mine, thats all." said Amy

"Oh really? Who is it?" asked Sonic

Amy put her hands on her hips, "Whats with all the questions? Cant a girl have company over?"

"Oh, sorry Amy. Ill go then if you want." said Sonic

"Ok, good, bye!" and with that, she slamed the door in his face. Sonic overheard what Amy and the friend was saying,

"Who was that Amy?" asked Shadow

"Oh, its just one of my friends, thats all, nothing important. Now what were we talking about?" said Amy.

_Hm, that voice...that voice sounds so familiar. Where did I hear that voice from. _Sonic thought to himself, _I dont know, but I know I heard that voice from somewhere, but who is it?_


	11. Dont Tell Sonic

_**Chapter 11: Don't Tell Sonic**_

"So, you heard Amy with someone else at her house last night?" asked Rouge

"Yeah! It couldn't have been Silver, Knuckles, Tails, or me! I don't know who else could of it been!" yelled Sonic

"Hm, I wonder who it was" said Rouge

"Maybe we should do some investigation." Suggested Sonic

"Sonic, please! I'm Amy's closest friend. She'll tell me who she was with. And when she do, I'll tell you" stated Rouge

Sonic sighed, "I know I can depend on you. I guess you can depend on a jewel thief."

Rouge laughed, "Well, what can I say? I am the best, nothing less!"

"Ok, I get it. Just call Amy and ask her." said Sonic

"I cant." said Rouge

"And why not?" questioned Sonic

"Because she went to a cooking convention with Cream and Charmy, and she won't be back until monday." answered Rouge

"Ugh! Wait, what's today?" wondered Sonic

"Saturday" replied Rouge

"UGH! Damn! Well, I guess we can wait until Monday." sighed Sonic

"Don't worry, ill call her tonight and I'll ask her if you want" said Rouge

"Really? Thanks Rouge" said Sonic

"Well I gotta go, Sonic. Knuckles is having another one of his episodes" sighed Rouge

"Let me guess, something happened to the master emerald?" laughed Sonic

"Yup" Rouge said while rolling her eyes

"Ha! Ok, bye Rouge"

"Talk to you later, Sonic."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey pinky" answered Rouge

"Oh, hey Rouge" said Amy

"Whats up? Hows the convention so far?" wondered Rouge

"Its going great! Cream and I learned some pretty delicious food recipes, like we learned how to make Italian Meatloaf, Italian Quesadilla, and Tomato Omelet. And I learned how to make Vodka Penne when Cream wasn't looking, tee hee!" laughed Amy

"Yum, the Vodka Penne sounds good, you should make me that one day. But I have a question to ask you" Rouge said

"Sure whats up?" questioned Amy

"Who was over your house yesterday?" asked Rouge

"Wait, how did you know someone was over my house?" wondered Amy

"Well Sonic hear-"

"Sonic heard someone inside my house and asked you to see if you knew" finished Amy

"Uhhh yea. How did you know?" asked Rouge

"I can read Sonic like a book. He's so predictable" answered Amy

"Your right" laughed Rouge, "Well who was it because I wanna know it is, too."

Amy laughed, "Well if you really must know, I was on a date."

"A date? With who?" said Rouge

"The red and black hedgehog. His name is Shad-"

"SHADOW?" yelled Rouge

"Yea, how did you know his name?" wondered Amy, but Rouge already hung up the phone

"What was with the yelling?" asked Knuckles

"AMY WAS ON A DATE WITH SHADOW!" screamed Rouge

"Oh boy, Sonic is not gonna be happy about that. WE SHOULD TELL HIM!" suggested Knuckles

"Are you crazy? Sonic will hunt down Shadow and fight him, and we all know Shadow is 100x stronger than Sonic. Shadow and his friends will kill him. We cant tell Sonic."

"Why not? He deserves to know" said Knuckles

"Don't tell Sonic! I swear if you tell him, I will make your life a living hell" said Rouge

"Ugh! Fine!" moaned Knuckles

_Oh God, Amy. If only you knew the trouble you're getting yourself and Shadow into….._

* * *

"SHE WAS WHAT?" yelled Silver and Tails together

"She went on a date with Shadow? Do she know the past history of Sonic and Shadow?" wondered Cosmo

"No, remember. Amy moved into the town after Sonic and Shadow stopped talking to each other. Shes completely clueless." Said Rouge

"What are we gonna do?" asked Tails

"I think we should tell Sonic" suggested Silver

"No! Shadow will try to murder Sonic! We cant tell Sonic" said Rouge

"Well, Rouge. Eventually Sonic is gonna find out, whether you tell him or not" replied Cosmo

"I know, but…I don't know you guys. We should tell him, but then again there are certain things Sonic cannot know" said Rouge

"Well, this is one of these things Sonic should know, Rouge" said Tails

"Well who's gonna tell him?" questioned Silver

"Ill tell him," lied Rouge, "He wants to find out from me anyway."

"Wait, what?" asked Cosmo

"Sonic knows that Amy was on a date, but he doesn't know who she was on a date with" said Rouge

"Oh, well when are you gonna tell him?" asked Cosmo

"Tonight" lied Rouge. _In my opinion, Sonic shouldn't know about this_


	12. The Beginning Of Trouble

Chapter 12: The Beginning Of Trouble

RING! RING! RING!

"Ill get that babe, you just go in the shower" said Knuckles as he walked towards the phone

"Ok, tell me who it is when I get out" stated Rouge, and she shut the bathroom door

Knuckles pick up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey, Knuckles. Is Rouge home?" questioned Sonic

"Yea why?" wondered Knuckles

"I need to talk to her about something" answered Sonic

"Well your gonna have to call back in a few minutes. Shes in the shower" replied Knuckles

"UGH!" yelled Sonic in anger

"Why do you want with Rouge? Did you do something to the master emerald again?" asked Knuckles

Sonic sighed, "No I haven't been near your stupid master emerald"

"Mhm we'll see about that when I go outside" said Knuckles

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I need to ask Rouge a very important question. I wanna know if she talked to Amy yesterday."

"Yeah, she did" replied Knuckles

"Really? Do you know what they were talking about?" questioned Sonic

"Yes I do. I accidently ease dropped on her conversation when I was on the other phone" answered Knuckles

"Well, do you know everything that they were talking about?" wondered Sonic

"Yes, I do. Rouge asked Amy who she was on a date with, and Amy gave her an answer" said Knuckles

"Ok, so who was Amy on a date with?" asked Sonic, alittle bit anxious

"Well, Amy was on a date with…" Knuckles continued but was interrupted

"STOP STALLING! TELL ME!" screamed the annoyed blue hedgehog

"Not with that attitude. I want an apology" said Knuckles

Sonic slapped his forehead, "Fine! Im sorry! Now tell me!"

Knuckles laughed, "Say please"

"YOU FUCKING JACKASS! WHO WAS AMY ON A DATE WITH?" yelled Sonic

"Ok, ok, ill tell you. If you really wanna know smartass, she was on a date with your worst enemy" said Knuckles

"Eggman?" asked Sonic

"No, you dumbass! Your other worst enemy" stated Knuckles. Sonic thought long and hard to figure out who else was his other rival. Then his eyes widen.

"S-Shadow?" asked Sonic

"Yup" said Knuckles. Sonic dropped his phone in anger.

_Why on earth would Amy go on date with that….that….FAKER! Shadow doesn't deserve a beautiful girl like Amy, and Amy can do so much better. I cant believe that she actually likes that egotists freak of nature. I cant believe that she actually likes HIM more than me. I cant trust Shadow for shit with Amy. He might try to hurt her, or pressure her into something she don't wanna do. I have to tell Amy everything about him, then I will run to Shadow's apartment, and kill him. I swear if he lay one finger on Amy, or even talk or look at her, I will seriously fuck him up._

"Um, Sonic? You ok?" wondered Knuckles

"NO! I don't want Amy with him! Him and his loser friends will try to hurt her! I don't like this idea at ALL!" stated Sonic

"Well, Amy is hard-headed. Shes not gonna listen to you" said Knuckles

"The fuck she will! I don't care if I have to be controlling to her, she will listen to me!" yelled Sonic, and he hung up the phone

* * *

"Hey, Knucky. Who was that?" asked Rouge with just a towel on

Knuckles licked his lips, "Uhhhhh…."

Rouge walked over to him, "If you tell me, ill let you play with whats behind my towel"

"Ummm, Sonic" he answered, fixing his eyes on her nicely shaped wet body

"And he wanted to know who Amy was on a date with, right?" asked Rouge, but she already knew the answer for that

"Yup, but don't worry, I told Sonic that she was on a date with Shadow. Now can I fuck you now?" said Knuckles with pride

"You WHAT?" Rouge grabbed Knuckles and pushed him against the wall

"Mmmmm, kinky" smirked Knuckles

"Im NOT smiling Knuckles! You wasn't suppose to tell Sonic you idiot! Now a whole bunch of drama is gonna start because of YOUR fucking mouth!" yelled Rouge in frustration

"I wasn't? Oops" said Knuckles

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Yeah, oops. Oh dear, I fear for what will happen when Amy comes home. I have to be there when Amy comes home, so I can calm down Sonic"


	13. Confronting Amy

Chapter 13: Confronting Amy

_**The Next Day:**_

Sonic stood outside Amy's house with his arms crossed, waiting impatiently for Amy. Then Sonic saw the bus Amy and Cream was on. As Amy and Cream walked out the bus with their bags, Sonic speed walk up to Amy

"Hey, Sonic" said Cream, but Sonic just ignored her

"What's wrong, Sonic?" wondered Amy

"I need to talk to you, now!" said Sonic as he grabbed her hand and pulled her hand

"Oh, well I'll talk to you later Cream, bye" said Amy as she was pulled away by Sonic. Sonic and Amy walked inside Amy's house and Sonic shut the door. "Damn, Sonic. Why the hell did you pull me that hard?" asked Amy with her hands on her hips

"We need to talk. Im very angry with you!" said Sonic

Amy looked at Sonic with a confused look on her face, "Why are you mad at me? Is it because I didn't tell you I was going to a cooking convention?"

"No, its something completely different" Sonic stated

"Well, then what is it?" Amy wondered

"Someone told me who you was on a date…" Sonic was interrupted

"And your just upset because I wasn't on a date with you" said Amy

"NO, DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" yelled Sonic. Amy gotten alittle scared from Sonic's reaction, "It was who you was on a date with"

"And who told you who I was on a date with?" asked Amy

"That's not important now, whats important is that I don't want you to be with Shadow" replied Sonic

"What are you, my father? If I want to be on a date with Shadow, then dammit Sonic I will. Im 18 years old, and I can make my own decision. I don't need you to run my fucking life" said Amy

"Amy, you don't understand. You don't know Shadow…" Sonic said, but was interrupted again

"Oh, and I suppose you know more about Shadow then I do?" questioned Amy

"Yes, I do. I known Shadow longer than you known him, and let me tell you a story about your so called boyfriend. He does drugs, he's a fucking egotists, emo, freak of nature, loser, he only cares about himself, and he's in a gang. I used to be friends with him, until him and my brother both stabbed me and our friends in the back. You think he likes you, him and his friends are plotting something. He;s using you, but your too fucking stupid to notice." Sonic looked in Amy's eyes and seen tears forming in her eyes

"Your wrong about him! He does care about! And your not gonna stand her and tell me what I can and cant do. Your NOT my fucking father! If I want to date Shadow, and im going to do it, and there's nothing you can do about! This is why I stopped liking you. Your too controlling, shallow, and barbaric. And your saying that Shadow never cared about _me_? You're the main person that never gave two shits about me, so why do you care about me now? Is it because your invidious? Jealous because I like him more than I'll ever like you? Now get out of my house, NOW! I don't want to see your pointless face now." Amy ran up to her room and slammed the door.

Sonic walked out of Amy's door and slammed the door.

"I don't care what that wanna-be-barbie says, she's not going out with him, even if it involves me controlling her life. I have to split them apart, somehow…"


	14. Rouge's Plan

_**Chapter 14: Rouge's Plan**_

"I told you she wasn't gonna listen to you" said Knuckles

"Shut the hell up, Knuckles" Sonic said, "We all have to think of something. I don't want Amy to go out with that faker"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Pinky" said Rouge

"But what if she don't listen?" asked Cosmo

"Oh, she will. Because I have an idea!" said Rouge

"So do I, so maybe we can combine our ideas, Rouge" stated Sonic

"Ok, so what's your plan?" wondered Rouge

"You, first" replied Sonic

"I was gonna make up lies about Shadow, like tell her that Shadow said some negative things about her" said Rouge

"That sounds great!" bellowed Sonic

"Wait, what was your plan?" Tails questioned

"I was thinking about if me, Knuckles, and you kidnap Shadow and beat him up to a post" chuckled Sonic

"Oh wow, Sonic" laughed Tails

"So, Rouge. When are you gonna tell Amy?" Cosmo asked

"Maybe in 2 months because if I tell her now, she'll be too suspicious" Rouge answered

"Yeah, and then Amy will be crawling back to me" said Sonic

"Um, Sonic, not to be a buzz killer, but Amy wont go out with you because she technically hates you, now. So we have to set her up with someone we all trust" said Cosmo

"But who?" asked Knuckles. Cosmo whispered the mysterious name in his ear. "Oh, yeah, we can trust him completely" Then Knuckles whispered the name to Sonic

"I guess so, but I wont like it" said Sonic

"Wait, are you talking about who I think your talking about?" asked Cream

"And who are you thinking about?" replied Sonic. Cream said the name out loud. "Yeah, were talking about him"

"I think we all agree that he's perfect for Amy, right?" said Cosmo

"Yup" everyone said

"Then its settle. When Shadow and Amy break up, we will set a date for them" stated Cosmo


	15. Amy's Plan

Chapter 15: Amy's Plan

"Amy? Amy, are you home?" yelled Shadow from outside. Amy ran downstairs and opened the door. Amy's eyes were as red as a fire truck. Tears started running down Amy's face. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing Shadow. Im f-fine" studdered Amy

"Then why are you crying? Is there something troubling you?" asked Shadow with a concerned face

"I, uhhh, I lost something. Yeah, I lost something" said Amy

"What did you lose? Maybe I can help you find it" suggested Shadow. Amy sat down on the couch, with her head down. "Come on, my beautiful rose. Tell me whats wrong"

Amy sighed, "I got into a fight"

Shadow raised one ear, "A fight? You mean like a fist fight? Or did you use your hammer?"

"No, not that kind of fight. I mean like aruging" Amy stated

"With who?" wondered Shadow

"With Sonic. He told me all these things about you doing drugs, that you're an egotistic, emo, you only care about yourself, and that you don't care about me" Amy said finally

"All those things are true, except for the one about not caring about you. Baby, I do care about you. If I didn't I wouldn't be asking you whats wrong, and I wouldn't be here if I didn't care. And that blue faker is only jealous because he's not your boyfriend." Shadow turned Amy's face toward his, and started kissing her

"You really care about me, Shadow?" wondered Amy

"Yes, I truly do" said Shadow

"I have something else to tell you. Sonic doesn't want me to see you again. He said he will try everything to make me come crawling back to him" said Amy

Shadow smirked, "Yeah, that's never gonna happen"

"I known Sonic long to actually say that he will do it. He doesn't go back on his words, but that's why I came up with a plan" said Amy

"And whats your plan?" questioned Shadow

"Simple, just keep our relationship a secret" said Amy

"Like, be secret lovers?" asked Shadow

"Yup" answered Amy

"I guess we can do that, I mean whats the worst that can happen to our relationship?" said Shadow. Amy smiled. "Hey, are you hungry? Because I bought some food with me, and maybe we can cook lunch together"

"Sure, Shadow. That sounds great" said Amy. Shadow grabbed Amy's hand, and the lovely couple walked to the kitchen, while holding hands.


	16. Shadow's Birthday

This chapter is dedicatied to me! Tomorrow, which is March 3, is my birthday! Yay! Im turning 16!

_**Chapter 16: Shadow's Birthday**_

_**2 months later:**_

"Happy birthday, Shaddie!" yelled Amy, as Shadow walked into her house

"Aww, babe thanks." Shadow looked around at Amy's house. There were balloons, and sreamers. On the dining room table, there was a red and black tablecloth, a vanilla and chocolate cake with Shadow and Amy's face on it, Dark Vader paper plates and napkins, forks, spoons, ice cream, well, you know the rest

"Well, do you like it?" Amy asked

"Do I like it? I love it." Smirked Shadow

"Yay! Im glad you love it. It took me forever to make the food, decoration, and shopping. I really wanted to take you out for dinner, but I was afraid Sonic or my other friends will see us" said Amy

"Aww, its ok. As long as were together angel, I don't care what we do" said Shadow. Shadow ran up to Amy and examined her body. Amy's hair was long and layered, she wore a pink cotton corset shirt that showed off her big perky breast, pink leggings that fitted nicely on her wide hips, and some pink flip flops. "Wow, Amy. Y-You look…you look….words cannot describe how beautiful you look today"

"Aww, your making me blush, thank you, Shadow" Amy walked up to Shadow and gave him a kiss. "So, are you ready to party?"

"Yup, im ready" said Shadow eagerly. "Wow, look at all these gifts"

"Mhm, and their all yours" Amy said happily

"You mean, you bought me all these gifts? Amy, you didn't have to buy me anything. As long as were together, I didnt want anything" stated Shadow

"I know, I know, but, I wanted you to have alittle something something for your birthday" said Amy with her beautiful. God, how Shadow loved Amy's smile. Amy's smile is the sun that brightens up Shadow's rainy days

"Aww, babe." Shadow grabbed Amy's wide hips aggressively and gave her a tonuge kiss

"Kinky, a tonuge kiss" giggled Amy. "Well, lets eat. Im very hungry"

"Ok, what did you make?" wondered Shadow

"I made pizza, tacos, sub sandwiches, salad, chicken, and hot dogs" replied Amy

"Wow, that's a lot of food" stated Shadow

"Well, im a girl that loves to eat" Amy laughed

"I cant aruge with that. And what about dessert?" Shadow questioned

"I made cake, key lime pie, I bought ice cream, and whip cream, yum" said Amy while rubbing her stomach

"That sounds good! Lets eat!" said Shadow

* * *

"Present time! Open your gifts!" screamed Amy in joy

"Ok, ok, I will" Shadow started to open his gifts and saw that Amy bought him cologne, piercings, and a gift card to any store. "Wow, Amy. Thank you so much!"

"Anytime, Shaddie" said Amy

"My little rose, pretty in pink" Shadow grabbed Amy and started kissing her again

Amy sighed, "What a great ending to a great day"

"You can say that again" smirked Shadow

"What a great ending to a great day" laughed Amy. Shadow and Amy continued on their little kiss on the lips


	17. Rouge's Plan Unfolds

_**Chapter 17: Rouge's Plan Unfolds**_

_**A Week Later:**_

"When are you gonna do it, Rouge" said Sonic impatiently

"When the time is right, ill tell her" said Rouge

"Which is now!" yelled Sonic

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ahh, Sonic, you better behave yourself, you imbecile hedgehog" laughed Rouge

"Don't use big words I don't understand!" Sonic screamed

Rouge rolled her eyes, "When someone is an imbecile, it means that they are extremely stupid"

"Im not stupid!" aruged Sonic

"Yes you are, and your naive, and your callow" stated Rouge

"I don't even know what those words mean" said Sonic

"When someone is naive, it means that they have or showen lack of experiences. And callow means immature, dumbass" said Rogue

"Im not naive, and im not immature!" yelled Sonic. Rouge started walking away, "Hey you, bat! Where the fuck do you think your going?"

"If you want Shadow and Amy to break up, I suggest that you shut the fuck up so I can walk to Amy's house. And besides, I cant deal with your stupid ass, now. Bye" and with that, Rouge spreaded her wings, and flew away

* * *

"Oh, hey, Rouge. Whats up?" asked Amy

"Um, Amy I have to tell you something" said Rouge

"Ok, what is it?" questioned Amy, as her and Rouge sat outside on Amy's back deck

"It's about Shadow" said Rouge

Amy started to look worried, "What happen to him? Is he ok?"

"Yeah, hes fine. It was just something that he said about you. I overheard him and his friends, talking about you." said Rouge

"Um, ok. What did he say about me?" asked Amy still looking worried

"His friends was making fun of him that hes has a girlfriend, and Shadow said that he don't even like you like you. He's only interested in fucking you. He said that once he gets in your pants, he's gonna dump you. He's done this before. There was a time, before I met Knuckles, me and him were dating, just like you guys are, now. I thought he loved me, until I lost my virginity to him. That's why I lied to you and said that I lost my virginity to Knuckles, I was too ashamed to tell you the turth, because I thought you was gonna laugh at me. Anyway he said that you are annoying, you never shut your mouth, he has like 4 other girls on the side that looks 1,000 times better than you. I wanted to tell you this earlier, but I thought that you wouldn't believe me, and you looked so happy with him, I didn't want to ruin your happiness. But I just wanted to tell you that. Please believe me, and please don't be mad at me." Rouge looked up at Amy. Amy had tears forming in her eyes

"So, he said all of that? And he actually did that to you?" asked Amy

"Yes, everything is the turth" lied Rouge

"Oh, ok. Rouge, if you don't mind, can you please leave, I need to clear my mind" Amy stated, trying to fight the tears

"I understand, Pinky. Ill talk to you later" Rouge spreaded her wings again, and flew off to Sonic's house. Amy ran to her cell phone and called Shadow

"Hey, babe? What's up?" asked Shadow

"Shadow, we need to talk, now. Meet me at the park in 5 mintues" said Amy


	18. Confronting Shadow

_**Chapter 18: Confronting Shadow:**_

Amy held her hands on her hips, waiting for the red and black hedgehog. Then, she heard a familiar voice. Amy turned around, and saw Shadow

"Hey, babe. What is it do you need to talk to me about?" asked Shadow as he reached for her hips

"Don't you DARE TOUCH ME!" screamed Amy in anger

"Whats wrong? Was it something I said?" wondered Shadow

"You should know, you faker! I heard about your little story!" stated Amy

"Story? What story?" questioned Shadow looking worried

"A story about, you! You never did liked me! You only wanted me for my body, you pervert! You was going to break up with me after I fucked you! And you called me annoying and a loud mouth!" yelled Amy

"Amy, I don't know what your talking about! All those things are a lie!" said Shadow

"And how could you stabbed my friend Rouge in the back like that? Just broke up with her, after she fucked you!" said Amy

"Rouge? I never fucked that stupid whore!" yelled Shadow

"Oh, so now she's a whore?" asked Amy

"Yes! She always was a whore. She would always used to flirt with me behind Knuckles back!" stated Shadow

"Rouge would never do that to Knuckles! She loves him to death!" said Amy

"Yeah, right. Did she loved him to death when that little bitch asked me if I wanted a BJ?" said Shadow

"Don't talk about my friend like that!" said Amy

"And since when was Rouge your friend? She's a little back stabber, like everyone else!" yelled Shadow

"Like you" said Amy

"So now im a back stabber, now?" stated Shadow

"Yes, because you stabbed me in the back. You cheated on me with 4 different girls that you claim were 1000 times better looking than me" replied Amy

"4 different girlfriends? What the fuck, Amy! Who told you all these lies?" wondered Shadow

"Don't worry about it, you back stabber! I hate you! Yelled Amy

"No, you're the back stabber. I thought you loved me, and trusted me. But now, I can see that your just like your loser friends. I cant take this bullshit anymore from a little punk ass bitch like you. Ease my number, and never talk to me again. Its over" Shadow walked away, leaving Amy by herself alone in the park


	19. Rouge's Second Plan

Chapter 19: Rouge's Second Plan

Amy runs home, crying, from the park. She imediately deletes Shadow's number. Then she takes all the photos of Shadow and herself, and throws them across the living room. "I don't need him! I can find someone better than that….faker!" Amy instantly calls Rouge

"Hey, Pinky, whats up?" asked Rouge

"We broke up" said Amy

"YOU DID! Ern…I mean you did?" wondered Rouge

"Yeah. I listened to you. Shadow didn't tell me the truth. He was saying some bullshit about how you kept flirting with him behind Knuckles back" Amy confessed

"Oh, um, wow. That's a lie" lied Rouge

"I know it was. That's why we broke up" said Amy

"Aw, don't worry, Amy. I have the perfect guy for you" Rouge stated

"Cool! Who is it?" wondered Amy curiously

"Do you, Amy Rose, want to go out with…Silver the Hedgehog!" yelled Rouge in excitement

"Um…..sure, I guess. I mean, he is kinda cute" said Amy

"See, you don't need that emo loser, Shadow. You got Silver. Who could resist that little cutie" said Rouge

"Yeah, you got a point. Have you seen Sonic anywhere?" wondered Amy

"Yeah, he was at his house, watching a show. Apparently, the show is about the history of chili dogs, and how it first started" said Rouge

"Well, im going to his house. I owe him a huge apology. He was the first to tell me bad things about Shadow, and I completely ignored him. I guess I was wrong about Shadow" Amy replied

"Yup, you were, but everyone makes mistakes" said Rouge, "But anyway, Im going to set up a date with Silver with you….right when he comes back from vacation"

"Vacation? Where did he go?" questioned Amy

"He went to go see his best friend, Blaze. You don't know her. Before we met you, she used to live about two blocks away from Cosmo's house, until her family moved far away. Then, he's going to visit his family that live on the other side of the world. So he'll be back sometime next month" answered Rouge

"Next month? I cant wait that long!" yelled Amy

"Don't worry. Don't you have his number?" asked Rouge

"No" said Amy

"Well, ill give him your number and ill tell him to call you everyday" said Rouge

"Um, ok, I guess. Thanks again Rouge" said Amy

"No problem" said Rouge

"Well, I gotta go look for Sonic, before it gets too dark outside" said Amy

"Ok, Pinky. And keep your head up, sweetie. Keep your mind off of that emo freak, ok? Bye"

"Bye Rouge"


	20. Talking To Sonic

Chapter 20: Talking To Sonic

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"UGH! Who is bothering me, while im watching my chili dog show!" yelled Sonic as he was walking to the door. He opened the door, and seen that it was Amy. Sonic pretended that he was still mad at Amy. "Oh, its you. What do you want?"

"Hi, Sonic. I know your still mad at me, but I just wanted to tell you that…..im sorry. You was so right about Shadow, and I am a complete idiot for falling for it. I didn't know that Shadow did all those things to Rouge. If you would of told me that from the start, I would of never dated him. And for that, im sorry." Amy hugs Sonic, and Sonic puts an evil smile on his face

_Shadow doesn't deserve any happiness. I cant believe she actually fell for it! Silver will treat her better than Shadow. _Sonic thought to himself

"A penny for your thoughts, Sonic" said Amy

"Huh?" said Sonic

Amy rolled her eyes, "Nevermind. So, Rouge is going to set up my date with Silver tonight. And when Silver comes back, were going on our date."

"That's great! Silver is a really great guy, and he really do like you" said Sonic

"I kinda like him, too" Amy stated

Sonic bit his tonuge, then said, "That's great!"

"Sonic, to show you that im really sorry, I wanna cook you dinner" suggested Amy

"Sure, uhh, what are you making?" wondered Sonic

"Anything you want" said Amy

"CHILI DOGS!" yelled Sonic

"Let me rephase that. Anything you want, but it has to be something be both enjoy" said Amy

"Awww, ummm…CHEESEFRIES!" said Sonic

Amy laughed, "Ok, ok. Ill make cheesefries" Amy walked in the kitchen to make dinner. Sonic ran up to his room and picked up the phone to call Rouge

"Is Silver interested?" wondered Sonic

"Yup. He said he's gonna call her tonight" said Rouge

"Ok, that's great. Even though me and Amy wont be together, at least she'll be happy with someone else" said Sonic


	21. Silver And Amy's Conversation

Sorry to all the Shadamy fans D:

Chapter 21: Silver and Amy's Conversation

"Did you enjoy dinner?" asked Amy

"You were always the best cook I known" said Sonic

"What about Cream?" wondered Amy

"She's the greatest cook known to man-kind" laughed Sonic

"Jerk" giggled Amy. Amy's cell phone began to ring. The ring to her phone was louder than a siren. Amy ran up to her cell and saw who it was. If you guessed Silver, you are correct. "Hey, Silver!" said Amy

"Hey, Amy. How are you?" said Silver

"Im great, you?" asked Amy

"Im great, now that im talking to you" said Silver

"Aw, that's beautiful" giggled Amy

"Not as beautiful as you" said Silver

"Aw, thank you" said Amy

Sonic sighed, "Trying to watch a commerial about chili dogs. Take your lovey dovey shit somewhere else"

"Sonic is right. Silver can I call you right back as soon as get home" said Amy

"Ok. Don't make me wait too long, rose" laughed Silver

Amy laughed, "I wont, I promise" Amy said her goodbyes to Sonic, as she walked out the door.

* * *

Amy walked in the house, and as she locked the door, she heard her phone ringing. If you guessed Santa Clause, you are slightly wrong. "Hey, you. You got perfect timing" said Amy

"Well, I do have pyschic powers, duh" laughed Silver

"Your right, I forgot your pyschic" stated Amy

"I miss you, Amy" said Silver

"Aw, I miss you, too" giggled Amy

"Im serious, Amy. I really do miss you. I been thinking about you a lot lately, and I cant wait to come back to the neighborhood to be with you" said Silver

"I cant wait, either. What are we gonna do on our date?" questioned Amy

Silver smirked, "It's a surprise"

"Aw, can I have a hint?" asked Amy

"Nope, your just going to have to wait" answered Silver

"Aww! Oh, well. I love surprises" said Amy

"Well, your gonna love this surprise" said Silver

"Oooooo, I cant wait" stated Amy

"I love hearing your beautiful voice" replied Silver

"Aww, thanks" blushed Amy

"God, I wanna kiss you so badly. Those beautiful voluminous lips of yours" said Silver

"My lips arent that big…..are they?" Amy stated

"So what if they are, babe? I love big lips" Silver said

"Wow, you're the second person that called my lips voluminous. Shadow called my lips voluminous before when me and him were dating" sighed Amy

"Aw, don't worry about him. You moved on to bigger and better things. This chapter is all about you and me" Silver said

"Aww, I guess" said Amy

"You so cute, Amy" said Silver

"Omg, the complainments. Even Shadow didn't give me as much complainmets like you" said Amy

"That's because he don't know how to treat a lady" stated Silver

"Yeah, your right" said Amy

"Amy, I swear, just give me a chance. Ill be the best damn boyfriend you'll ever have. I really do like you" Silver stated

"Ok, ok. Ill give you a chance. Your lucky that your cute" laughed Amy

"I love your laugh, its so cute and bubbley" Silver replied

"Thanks, again, Silver" said Amy. Silver and Amy talked her hours and hours of the night, until Amy started to become somnolent

"Are you sleepy, Amy?" asked Silver

"Yeah, can we continue this conversation tomorrow" said Amy

"Sure" said Silver

"Goodnight, Silver" said Amy while yawning

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful rose"


	22. Hanging With The Guys

_**Chapter 22: Hanging With The Guys**_

"So you and Amy were dating?" asked Jet

"Yeah" said Shadow

"What happened?" Mighty wondered

"She thought that i was cheating on her, and that i was using her, and she didnt believe me when I told her I wasnt, so I said fuck it. I broke up with her, I didnt need all that fucking stress" replied Shadow

"Dont worry, Shadow, Rememebered bros before hoes" said Scourge

"For once, Scourge, your right. I dont need her" Shadow claimed

"Yeah, Shadow. You dont need her. You dont need a girl to make you happy. And besides, theres plenty of fish in the sea. Amy aint that hot, anyway. There's other girls out in the world that look 1000x better than Amy" stated Jet

"Yeah, I know. It still makes me pissed off that she actually didnt believe me. I thought she loved me, but I guess she wasnt the one for me" said Shadow

"Oh God, your going soft on us, arent you?" Scourge questioned

"Shut up, Scourge!" yelled Manic, "Shadow, what you need is a drink. How about we go to the bar, and get drunk. All drinks is on me!"

"Sounds like a plan" said Jet

"Im in!" said Scourge

"Im in, too. What about you, Shadow?" asked Mighty

"You guys go on without me. I have to do something. Ill meet you guys at the bar in about an hour. Save me a seat" said Shadow

"Um, ok. We'll save you a seat, dude. Just be quick, ok?" said Manic

"Whatever" and with that, Shadow walked out the door

* * *

_Scourge is right, I am going soft. I let Amy get the best of me. Look at me. I lost my homie, lover, and my friend. I just wished that she would believe me, but I guess it wasnt meant to be. I thought Maria said that I will find love. So far, I didnt find it, yet. I need a drink, a long ass drink_

_**An Hour Later:**_

"Ayyyyyyyyyye! Shadow! Whats up, man" said Scourge. Obivously, this idiot is drunk. No surprise there

"He had way too many vodka's" said Manic

"Figure that" said Shadow

"What you want, Shadow? Drinks are on me" said Manic

"Ill just get a rum and coke" said Shadow

"Hey, bartender! Get me a rum and coke" said Manic

"And some more vodka!" added Scourge

"I think you had enouge drinks" said Jet

"And, uhhhhh...I think you need to...s-shut up! BURP!" said Scourge

"Pig" said Mighty

"Hey, sexy! You looking nice right here" said Scourge to Mighty

"Thats gay, dude" said Mighty

"Shhhhh, Sally dont have to know...about us!" said Scourge

"Uhhh, Scourge. Sally never liked you, and you never dated her" said Mighty

"That...that was back in...high school, baby. God I love you!" said Scourge. Mighty pushed Scourge over to Shadow. "Why wont you look at me when we make love?"

"What the fuck? Get off of me!" yelled Shadow. Scourge falls to the floor and cries. As the hours went by, Shadow started drinking more and more until...

"Who n-needs that bitch, Amy? Well, I clearly dont! You hear me? I dont need her!" Shadow stated

"Feeling better, now?" asked Jet

"Y-Yeah! Fuck Yeah! Im great! Im awesome! BURP! C-Come on! Let's throw eggs at her" said Shadow

"Nah, Shadow. Just leave her alone" said Manic. Shadow crawls over to Scourge

"H-Hey, Scourge! Whats up, buddy?" questioned Shadow

"Uhhhhh...I love you" answered Scourge

"Y-Yo! I love you, too!" said Shadow, and they hug each other

Jet takes a picture of them, "This is so fucking funny. Wait til I show this to them tomorrow" The guys stayed at the bar for few more hours, until they gotten kicked out. Manic walked Scourge home, Mighty walked Shadow home, and Jet walked home by himself. As Mighty and Shadow went inside Shadow's house, Shadow started to fall asleep

"Ok, so im just gonna let you sleep on the couch, ok? You good? Ok, ill see you tomorrow" said Mighty, and he walked out the door


	23. Silver Comes Home

_**Chapter 23: Silver Comes Home**_

_**A Month Later:**_

"Omg, Amy! Silver's coming home in about an hour!" said Rouge with excitment

"I know, Rouge! Im so happy!" said Amy while clapping her hands. "And were going on our date tonight, too!"

"KYAHHHH! I know! Im happy for you!" yelled Rouge. "You have to wear something sexy, Pinky"

"Come over my house, and we'll look through my closet together!" suggested Amy

"Sure! Lets go!" The pink hedgehog and the bat both walked to Amy's house, so Amy can get ready for her date. Amy and Rouge enters Amy's house, and walk upstairs to Amy's room

"Ok, Amy! Lets get you ready for your date!" said Rouge

"Alright!" Amy opens her closet, and all Rouge saw is a huge walk in closet filled with a whole bunch of clothes, shoes, jewelry, and a huge mirror. Rouge walked up to first item of clothing that caught her attention

"Try this on, Amy" Rouge picked out a pink rhinestone strap pluning cowl halter top

"Ok, and tell me how this looks" Amy went infront of the mirror and put the shirt on. "How does this look?"

"Hmmmm...nah. Not sexy enough! Next shirt!" Rouge picked out a printed lace tank. Amy grabbed the tank and changed into the tank

"How about this?" wondered Amy

"Ummm, let me see, uhhh NO! NEXT!" As Amy and Rouge were looking through Amy's clothes, Rouge found the perfect top. "Try this on!" Rouge picked out a pink tie front crop top. Amy did what Rouge said, and tried it on

"Ok Rouge, how about this?" questioned Amy

"PERFECT! Since your boobies are huge and perky, Silver will get so fucking horny, for sure!" answered Rouge, "And I got the perfect shorts, too" Rouge had in her hand a light pink low rise shorts. Amy took the shorts, and put them on

"Wow, this looks really cute! And I got the perfect sneakers for this outfit, too." Amy picked up a pair of pink chuck taylors

"Thats cute! Girl, your gonna wow him tonight!" said Rouge

"Hell yea, I am" laughed Amy

"Now lets do something to your hair!" said Rouge

"Im wayyyy ahead of you. I already have a picture from a magazine a hair style im going to put my hair in" replied Amy

"Well, let me see" said Rouge. Amy picked up a pink box filled with pictures, and found the hair style

"The hair style is this" Amy said as she showed Rouge the picture

"Long curly layered hair with bangs?" wondered Rouge

"Yeah, wouldnt it look cute on me?" asked Amy

"Yeah, let's get started!" Rouge pushed Amy out her closet, and got started on her hair

* * *

_**An Hour Later:**_

"Hey, dude. Long time, no see" said Sonic

"Hey, Sonic" said Silver, "Where's Amy? I thought you said she'll be here when I get here?"

"You know Amy. Shes trying to look all cute for you" laughed Sonic

"Well, I hope she dont take long, I really wanna see her" said Silver

"Are you nervous?" wondered Knuckles

"No, not at all" said Silver

"Are you excited?" asked Tails

"Hell yea, I am. Im excited because im going on a date with Amy, tonight" replied Silver. Sonic rolled his eyes in envy. "Jealousy is a tiger that tears not only its prey but also its own raging heart, Sonic" said Silver

"Me, jealous? Im not jealous" said Sonic

"Jealousy is the fear of comparison, Sonic" laughed Silver

"What?" said Sonic

"More men die of jealousy than of cancer, Sonic" said Silver

"Stop using fancy quotes I dont understand!" yelled Sonic. Silver kept on laughing

"Whats so funny, Silver" said a sweet voice. Silver turned around, and his jawn dropped. If you think Silver saw a dancing banana wearing a bra, you are completely wrong, it was Amy he saw you silly billy. Sonic looked at Amy and had a mega nose bleed, Tails looked the other way, blushing, and Knuckles was too busy looking at her wide hips and breast. Of course, Rouge walked over to Knuckles, and slapped him on the head

"H-Hey, Amy" said Silver

"Hi, Silver. You ready to go on our date?" asked Amy

"Y-Yeah, Im ready" said Silver. Silver grabbed Amy's hand and they started to walk

"DAMN! AMY LOOKED FINE!" yelled Sonic. Rouge walked over to Sonic, and slapped him on the back of his head

"That's Silver's girl. Dont get mad, Sonic" laughed Rouge


	24. A Turn For The Worst

_**Chapter 24: A Turn For The Worst:**_

"Silver, where are you taking me?" asked Amy as they was walking in the park

"Im going to take you out for dinner" answered Silver

"Where?" wondered Amy

"Its a surprise" said Silver. Silver looked at Amy up and down, and licked his lips. "Amy, words cannot describe how beautiful you look. Im still speechless"

"Thanks, Silver" said Amy with a smile. Silver and Amy kept walking, until they reached a restaurant called Vicki's Good Eats Cafe

"I always wanted to go to this cafe, but never got the time to eat here" said Amy

"Well, today is your lucky day" said Silver. As they walked inside, they immediately got a seat

"Hello, my name is Wave the Swallow, and i'll be your waitress for today. May I start you off with any drinks, or appetizers, or both?" said Wave

"Both" said Silver

"Ok, what would you guys like to drink?" asked Wave

"I'll get a coke" said Silver

"Ok, and how about you miss?" wondered Wave

"I'll just have an orange soda" said Amy

"Great choice! And what would you guys would like for an appetizer?" asked Wave

"We'll have mozzerella sticks, is that alright with you, Amy?" said Silver

"Sure. I love mozzerella sticks" stated Amy

"Ok, mozzerella sticks it is. Ill be right with your drinks in a few mintues" said Wave, and then lefted

"Enjoying yourself, so far?" asked Silver

"Yes I am" said Amy

"Im glad to hear that. You and me are going to have a really great time" said Silver

"Cool! Where are we going after here?" asked Amy

"To the park, to look at the sunset" stated Silver

"Wow, thats so romantic. I cant wait!" said Amy

"Heres your drinks!" said Wave

"Thank you" said Silver

"Your welcome" said Wave and lefted. Amy and Silver continued to talk until their appetizer came. They ate their appetizer until it was time to order their main dish

"Ill have lasagna with garlic bread" said Amy

"Ok, and what about you?" said Wave to Silver

"Ill have roasted chicken" and Silver

"Ok, your food will be ready in few mintues" said Wave and lefted again. Minutes went by and Amy and Silver was becoming closer and closer to each other. Then their food came, they still continued their conversation. They finished their food, but was too full for dessert. Wave gave Silver and Amy their check. Silver paid for their food, because thats what gentlemen do. It was a bit expensive, but it was all worth it for Amy. They walked out the cafe and entered the park. They found a lovely isolated place to watch the sunset, but Silver had other plans to do besides from watching the sunset. Silver looked at Amy and grabbed her hips

"Amy...come here" said Silver seductively. He pulled Amy by her hips closer to him. Amy begin to blush, as he was pulling her. Silver begin to kiss her neck, leaving butterfly kisses on her neck. He then made his way to her lips and started kissing her. Silver then moaned her name in her ear between kisses. "Amy, I want you, now" said Silver

"Silver, I dont think im ready. And besides, its about to rain, so im going to be leaving soon when the sunset is done" said Amy

"You cant leave, babe" said Silver, still kissing her. Amy looked over Silver's shoulder and saw the sunset

"Silver, the sunset is here! Lets watch it" said Amy, pushing Silver away

"I dont want to watch the sunset, I wanna be focused on you" said Silver. Silver begin to grab Amy's plump ass, and begin squeezing it

"Silver, I dont feel confortable with you touching my ass" said Amy, trying to push Silver away. Silver held on to Amy for dear life. He made his way down to Amy's breast and started licking her breast. "Silver, please. Can you stop, im serious"

"So am I. I wasnt joking when I said I want you. I wanna fuck you Amy, now!" Silver begin to untie her shirt. It started to rain, really hard.

Amy tried her best to push him away, "Silver! I said stop! Im not ready! Silver!" Silver has gotten angry with her bitching and complaining and pushed her to the ground. He used his psychic powers to hold her down. Silver got ontop of her and begin licking the valley of her breast

"God, Amy. I ready to explode" said Silver as he unzipped his pants

"Silver! No! Stop it!" yelled Amy. Silver then unhooked her bra from the front, and saw her perked nipples. He begin to suck on her nipples, as he was moaning. "SILVER! GET OFF OF ME! HELP!" Silver gotten even more angry, and slapped her. He unzipped her shorts, and begin feeling her area under her pink thong. Silver begin to take off her shorts, and Amy was lefted with her pink panties. Silver was beginning to insert his penis inside her area, but had trouble because Amy was moving around. Silver used her powers to stratch Amy everywhere on her body

"Your about to lose her virginity to me, Amy" smirked Silver. Lucky Amy was able to reach for her hammer, and with one hit, she hit Silver. She immediately got up, put her clothes on, and ran for help. Silver got up, and began chasing her. As Amy was running outside in the heavy rain, Amy was trying to find her way home. Amy ran as fast as she could from Silver

_I cant believe he almost raped me! I need help! Please God, send me help! _Lucky, God answered her prayers on time, because Amy wasnt paying attention to what was infront of her, and ran into someone


	25. The Fight

_**Chapter 25: The Fight**_

"Amy? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" wondered the stranger. Amy looked up at the stranger to see who was talking to her. Can you guess who it is?

Amy widens her eyes, "S-Shadow?"

"Amy? What happened to you?" wondered Shadow with a worried face

"AMY? AMY!" yelled Silver from far away

"Shadow, you have to help me, please" said Amy while walking close to Shadow

"Who's after you?" asked Shadow as he pulled her under his umbrella. Before Amy could answer, Silver found Amy under the arms of Shadow

"Amy, what the fuck is this?" questioned Silver in anger

"LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ASS!" yelled Amy. Shadow protected Amy by standing infront of her

"What did you do to Amy?" asked Shadow

"He tried to rape me!" answered Amy

"He almost raped you?" asked Shadow in anger

"Amy, I said I was sorry" stated Silver.

Shadow gave his umbrella to Amy, "Hold this for me"

"Oh, so you wanna fight, pussy? Alright, you got yourself a fight" said Silver

"Shadow, be careful! He has psychic powers" said Amy

"Yeah, Shadow. Be careful" smirked Silver

"Dont worry, Amy. I can handle this freak" said Shadow

"Oh, so now im a freak? You wasnt saying that when we were little, best friend. But what happened? What happened to our friendship? Oh, teacher! I know the FUCKING answer to that question. You betrayed us, Shadow. Plus, you screwed Rouge over, when you guys were going out" Silver was cut off

"Me and Rouge never went out, and you know it! SHE was the one flirting with me behind Knuckle's back. SHE was the one that liked me. SHE was the one that wanted to fuck me. I never had sex with her! Im still a fucking virgin, so how can I fuck her? I never liked Rouge, I always knew she was a fucking whore from the first day I laid eyes on her!" yelled Shadow

Silver clapped his hands, "Bravo, Shadow, you get an A+, teacher says." Silver faced Amy, "And as for little miss I-wanna-be-the-next-barbie, your so fucking gullible. Shadow nevered cheated on you, he never screwed you over. This was all a set up. Me, Rouge, Sonic, and everyone else plot a plan to separate you two, by making up a lie. And you wanna know why? Because we dont like Shadow. He dont deserve any happiness. He dont deserve any love. And you was the idiot that fell for everything. Stupid little girl. You think that I would actually go out with you? I only was interested in getting in your pants. Ugly whore."

"SHUT UP!" Shadow ran up to Silver, before Silver could realize what Shadow was going, and grabbed Silver by the neck, and threw him against the tree. "Dont you EVER call Amy a ugly whore, EVER in your fucking life!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Running up to a guy without him paying attention, have you no shame. Now its my turn" Silver got up, lifted Shadow using his brain, and slammed him into a tree

"SHADOW!" yelled Amy

"Shadow, Shadow, oh Shadow. Oh Amy, shut the fuck up" mocked Silver. Shadow got even more angry, ran up to Silver, tried to punched Silver, but missed. "Missed me, bitch" Silver grabbed Shadow, and punched him in the stomach. "Where's your ultimate hedgehog, now? HUH?" Shadow grabbed Silvers leg, and begin squeezing it harder and harder. Silver screams in pain, "You..son of a...BITCH! Is that the...best you can do?"

Shadow smirked, "I was just getting started" Shadow squeezed tighter and tighter on Silver's leg, until it started to bleed. Moments later, Silver fell to the ground, with a broken leg

Silver smirked, "No worries, I can still fight! Broken leg, or not!"

"I dont think so!" Amy came up from behind with her hammer and kept hitting him hard in the stomach, until he was throwing up blood. Silver grabbed Amy with his pyschic powers and threw her against the wall

"AMY! That's it! Im ending it once and for all!" Shadow got up. His skin changed from black and yellow, yup you guessed right if you said he is turning into super Shadow

"Please, I can turn into super Sil-" but before Silver can finish his sentence, Shadow lifted him up, and threw him against a tree. Shadow began punching him everywhere, from left to right, until Silver dropped to the floor, all bloody.

"I'll spear your life, for now. If I ever find out your messing with Amy again, I swear I will end your life. And thats a promise" Shadow stood over Silver's body, still all yellow

"Shadow!" Amy ran towards Shadow

"Hey, Amy. Are you ok?" asked Shadow

"Yeah, im fine" said Amy. Amy looked at Silver's body, "Omg, is he dead?"

"No, he's not dead" said Shadow. Shadow looked into Amy's beautiful eyes, and looked at her nicely soaked body. Shadow began to blush, but was trying to hide it. "Well, I should probably take you home. I dont want you to catch a cold"

"Wait, Shadow. If its no trouble, can I stay over your house for tonight?" wondered Amy

"Y-You wanna spend the night over my house, with me?" asked Shadow

Amy smiled, "Yes, I really want to"

"Ok, then come on" Amy grabbed Shadow's hand, and walk down the street to Shadow's house


	26. A Night To Rememeber

_**Chapter 26: A Night To Rememeber**_

Shadow and Amy walked to Shadow's apartment in the rain. Once they got inside Shadow's apartment, they went to the living room to talk. Shadow grabbed two towels for himself, and for Amy, since their both soak and wet from the heavy rain. Once they got dried, they sat down on the couch

"Shadow, I need to tell you something" said Amy

"What is it?" asked Shadow

"Im sorry. You were right all along. You never did cheated on me, and your never cheated on Rouge, you never even went out with her. I cant believe I fell for all the lies. And your right, Shadow, Rouge isnt a real friend. Its just that I was scared that I was going to lose you, and my anger got the best of me, and I ended up losing you. Shadow, what happened to us? We used to be in love, and now everything is ruined"

"I know" said Shadow, "This is why you dont believe in rumors, Amy"

"I know, I know, and I apologize. Even though everything is ruined, I still love you" admitted Amy

"I still love you too, Amy. I really do care about you, and I never wanna see you hurt. Ever since we broke up, I never took my mind off you. It was like you was an angry bee buzzing through my head" stated Shadow

"I really want to start all over, Shadow. I wanna be your beautiful rose, again" said Amy

"Amy..." Shadow looked into Amy's beautiful eyes, "I...I dont know what to say"

"Just give me an answer. Do you wanna start all over again, Shadow? Can I be your one and only angel? Yes or no?" Amy looked away, too scared to look Shadow in the face. Shadow gentley grabbed Amy's hand, and kissed it

"Hello, miss. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog. And what is your name?" said Shadow

"My name is Amy Rose, nice to meet you, Shadow" smiled Amy

"I just got one question" replied Shadow

"And what is it?" questioned Amy

"Will you be my beautiful rose, my one and only angel? Yes or no?" asked Shadow

"YES!" Shadow grabbed Amy and begin kissing her

"I love you, Amy" said Shadow

"I love you, too" smiled Amy, "Uhh, Shadow I have to tell you something"

"Go ahead" said Shadow. Amy whispered something in Shadow's ear. "Are...are you serious?" Amy nod her head. Shadow grabbed Amy's hand, and made their way to the bedroom. As they went inside, Amy saw that Shadow's room was candle lit. "Close your eyes, Amy" said Shadow. Amy closed her eyes as Shadow went into his closet. He pulled out a clothing item, and walk back to Amy. "Open your eyes, now" Amy opened her eyes, and saw that Shadow was holding a pink baby doll lingerie

"Is..is that for me?" asked Amy

"Yeah. I was saving it for a speical moment. I think its time for you to wear it" smirked Shadow. Amy walked out the bedroom and into the bathroom. Few mintues later, Amy was hiding behind the door.

"Uhh, Im done" said Amy

"Let me see, dont be scared, come here babe" Shadow walked up to Amy, but Amy backed away. Shadow grabbed Amy's hind and pulled her into the bedroom. Shadow looked at Amy up and down. Her breast looked creamy, perked, and big, her pink thong fitted perfectly around her beautiful wide hips, her hair was straighten and long. "Wow, Amy. You look gorgeous" said Shadow

Amy blushed, "Thank you" Shadow grabbed Amy's wide hips and pulled her closer to him. Amy blushed harder.

Shadow whispered to her, "Dont be scared, babe. Its just you and me, and no one else" Shadow too her to the bed, and laid her down. Shadow got ontop of her and started to take off his sneakers, socks, shirt, jeans, but Amy wanted to take off his boxers for herself. Amy moaned alittle, as she was looking at Shadow's nice body. Great 6 six-pack. As Shadow stripped down to his boxers, Amy got up and crawled to Shadow. Amy was face to face with Shadow's penis. She noticed that it begin to stick up. Amy blushed, but that didnt stop her from removing his boxers. She took off his boxers and threw them on the floor. Amy locked her eyes on Shadow's penis.

"Its...its so huge" blushed Amy

"Thank you" said Shadow. Amy laid back down on her back. Shadow opened her legs, and leaned down to Amy's face. He begin tounge kissing her, then made his way to her neck. He then made his way down to Amy's breast. Shadow untied the baby doll lingerie, and Amy's breasts were revealed. "Beautiful" said Shadow. Shadow went to the left boobie and begin sucking and licking on her perked nipple. Amy began to moan softly. Shadow went onto the right boobie, and did the same thing to her nipple. As Shadow was finished, he make his way down to her stomach, and geing licking her stomach. Finally, he made his way to Amy's area. Shadow begin to remove her bra, revealing her area. "Are you sure about this Amy?" asked Shadow

"Im sure" said Amy, "When you reached my wall, just let me know" Shadow nod. He spread her legs apart, and begin to insert it inside her area. He begin to thrust in and out slowly. Amy begin to moan, while looking into Shadow's sexy red eyes. Amy begin to blush, as she was looking into his eyes. "Shadow...Shadow..." moaned Amy. Shadow kept going in and out, until he reached her wall.

"Amy, I reached your wall" said Shadow. Amy buckled her hips, she knew that this was going to hurt. She nodded her head when she was ready. Shadow thrusted in fast to break through her wall. Amy arched her back, and moan in pleasure and pain.

"Faster, Shadow" commanded Amy. Shadow listened to her and begin to thrust in and out of her area faster. "Faster...faster" said Amy. The more she said faster, the faster he went. Amy squeezed onto the bed sheets and begin screaming out Shadow's name

"Shadow! Shadow!" screamed Amy. Shadow began to lick his lips and begin to moan loud, as well. Amy put one finger in her mouth, and made a babyface

"Damn, that is so fucking sexy, Amy" said Shadow. He looked at Amy, and licked his lips. Then he looked down at her breasts. The faster he thrusted in and out, the faster her breasts bounced up and down, which made him more hornier. Hours and hours went by, and Shadow was beginnging to get tired. He laid down next to Amy. They both was exhaling heavy from their magical experience. Amy turned to face Shadow and kissed him

"I love you, Shadow" said Amy

"I love you, too, my beautiful rose" said Shadow. Shadow and Amy got under the covers, Amy slide over to Shadow, and laid her head down on Shadow's chest. "Goodnight, Amy"

"Goodnight, Shadow." said Amy. Shadow reached over to the lamp and turned the lights off


	27. The Truth

Chapter 27: The Truth

"Shadow? Shadow?" called out Amy when she woke up. Amy got out of bed, and started to explorer the apartment to find her missing red and black lover. Amy walked down stairs to a smell of something delicious. Obviously, it was from the kitchen. Amy peeked into the kitchen. "Shadow?" Amy called out for the last time

"Aww, you woke up. I was trying to surprise you by making you breakfast" said Shadow

"Oh! Im sorry! I can still close my eyes" Amy giggled while covering her eyes

"Nah, babe. Its alright. Come here" Shadow said as he faced Amy. Amy walked up to Shadow, and Shadow belligerently grabbed Amy's hips, and pulled her close to him

"I really enjoyed what we did last night" blushed Amy

"So did I. Last night is definatly not going to be our last time" smirked Shadow. Amy giggled. "I love you so much, Amy"

"I love you, too Shadow" smiled Amy. "Shouldn't you be watching our breakfast?"

"Your right, I should" Shadow let go of Amy, and checked on the pancakes. After their breakfast was done, Shadow and Amy went outside to enjoy their breakfast together. As they were eatting their breakfast, they had some unfinished business to talk about

"I still cant believe Rouge would do that to me. I thought we were friends, sisters" said Amy

"Like I told you before when we were agruing at the park, since when was Rouge your friend? I've known her longer than you have, and she is nothing but trouble. You wanna know the real reason why I stopped talking to Sonic and them?" asked Shadow

"Wasn't it because you betrayed them?" wondered Amy

"I didn't betrayed them. I had my reasons of why I did what I did. When I was little, right after Maria died, they been acting weird towards me" said Shadow

"Weird? What do you mean?" Amy wondered

"Like starting to become more ignorant, like they blamed me for Maria's death. Then one day, I overheard Sonic and Rouge talking about me. I remember every word they said about me"

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Shadow sat in the woods, alone, still feeling upset about Maria's death. He wondered around to the flower part of the woods. When Shadow was little, him and Maria used to pick flowers together for fun. But now that Maria is gone, Shadow would only pick up flowers for Maria's grave. As Shadow was reminising about Maria, he heard some people talking in the woods, but they werent just some people. The voices sounded familiar, like he heard them before. Shadow followed the noise, and hid behind the bush. He looked through the bushes, and notice that Sonic and Rouge were talking

"I wonder what they are talking about" whispered Shadow to himself. He leaned in closer to hear their conversation

"I cant believe that Maria is dead. Everything wont be the same without her" said Rouge

"Its all Shadow's fault. If he didn't listen to Maria, then maybe he would of saved her. When somebody says to you 'Don't worry about me, save yourself', obviously, they actually want to be saved. Shadow cant be that stupid. And he's suppose to be the ultimate hedgehog. Ultimate hedgehog my ass" said Sonic

"He had to ruin everything" stated Rouge

"I never liked him from the start. You and the gang all told me to give him a chance, and that's what I did. And look what happen" said Sonic, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him"

"To think that I actually liked him. He's too much of a freak!" laughed Rouge

"He is a freak. All he does is be all angry at the world, but when he's around Maria, he wanna be all friendly and nice. Faker" said Sonic

"Now that Maria's dead, he's gonna be even more of a emo freak of nature" Rouge said

"You know, we don't have to talk to him. We can make everyone go against him" smirked Sonic

"Yeah, we can. Perfect!" laughed Rouge. Shadow sat there in anger at what Sonic and Rouge were saying. So he had to do something

_**3 Hours Later:**_

Sonic, Rouge, and the gang were talking to each other, like good old friends, until Shadow speed walk up to Sonic. All their laughter and smiles faded away

Shadow grabbed Sonic by the neck and slammed him against the wall, "YOU FAKE BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" screamed Shadow

"Shadow! Let go of Mr. Sonic!" yelled Cream in fear. Knuckles and Silver grabbed Shadow from Sonic

"Dude, what's your problem?" yelled Sonic in a fighting position

"You and Rouge! Are both FAKE! I heard you guys talking in the woods about me! Trying to make everyone go against me! And blaming me for Maria's death!" Shadow yelled back

"We wasn't in the woods at all today!" lied Rouge

Shadow turned his body towards Rouge, "You're a fucking liar! Dont you DARE say that you and Sonic werent at the woods cause you guys WERE!"

"Hey! Don't talk to Rouge like that!" demanded Knuckles as he step infront of Rouge

"And since when was you so worried about Rouge! She's nothing but a fucking whore!" said Shadow

"Don't call her a whore!" screamed Knuckles

"She IS ONE! ROUGE kept flirting to me behind MY back! ROUGE kept askin me if I wanted a bj. ROUGE was the one that was interested in me! So don't stand there and say that she isnt a whore because she IS one!" Shadow yelled

"THAT'S IT! YOUR DEAD!" Knuckles charged at Shadow, but was held back by Sonic and Tails

"I don't know what's your problem, but you need to chill" said Silver

"My PROBLEM is Sonic and Rouge!" said Shadow

"Well, maybe the problem is you" said Sonic. Shadow charged at Sonic and punched in the face. Sonic stumbled to the ground

"Not cool, man. NOT COOL!" said Knuckles

"Maybe you should leave! For good!" said Rouge as she walked towards Sonic

"Yeah, maybe it'll be better off if you leave, Shadow" said Tails

"Fine! I never liked each and one of you guys, anyway. Bye!" Shadow stormed off away from his ex best friends

* * *

_**End Of Flashback:**_

"Wow. And it wasn't even your fault for Maria's death. That's just messed up of what they said. And you did the right thing of punching Sonic in his fucking blue face. That's what his ass deserve. And Sonic deserves another hit in the face with my hammer. Him and Rouge both" said Amy. Shadow looked away, trying his hardest not to let a single tear run down his face. "Shadow? Shadow, look at me. Listen to me, you don't need them. You have me, and I have you." Smiled Amy

Shadow looked at Amy, "I know baby"

"After we finish our breakfast, and get dressed, we'll pay a visit to our so called friends, and end this for good" said Amy

Shadow smirked, "Sounds like a plan"

"You bet it is" said Amy


	28. The Confrontation

_**Chapter 28: The Confrontation**_

"WHAT?" yelled Rouge

"You heard me! She ran off with Shadow, and Shadow beat me to death! He was jealous that me and Amy were together! He saw me and Amy kissing, until he ran up to us, beat me up, and Amy and him ran off somewhere!" said Silver while holding the ice pack up to his eye

"How could his had happened? Our plan is ruined!" said Sonic, "Now shes back with that thing!"

"I have a bad feeling that a fight is gonna happen sooner than we think" stated Silver

"If it's a fight Shadow wants, then it's a fight Shadow's gonna get!" Sonic said. Just then they heard a loud banging noise from the door. Can you guess who's at the door?

"I'll get it. Its probably Knuckles. Knuckles always be banging on the door like that" Rouge walked over to the door, and opened it. Bad idea. Amy swung her hammer as hard as she could, and hit Rouge so hard, she went up against the hard with a hard tump, almost breaking the entire wall.

"YOU FAKE SON OF A BITCH! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU LIED! I THOUGHT YOU WAS MY SISTER, BUT I GUESSED WRONG! WHY DID YOU AND SONIC DO THAT TO ME?"screamed Amy in anger

"What the hell is goin on….oh, Amy" said Sonic as he walked into the living room

"DON'T OH HEY AMY ME, YOU UGLY BLUE BITCH!" yelled Amy

"Amy….I…." Sonic looked over at Shadow, "And what the hell is he doing here? GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Sonic, you're the kind of hedgehog that people would use as a blueprint to build an idiot" smirked Shadow

"Im NOT A IDIOT!" yelled Sonic

"YES YOU ARE!" Amy yelled back

"Whatever. Why are you guys here anyway?" questioned Sonic

"Silver told us everything. About how you guys made a plan to split me and Amy up. You and Rouge were the main people to break us up, but guess what faker, were back together. Your little lie about how I did this, and I said that didn't work" smikred Shadow

"SILVER! YOU TOLD THEM?" yelled Rouge

"…..Yes" said Silver looking away

"Rouge, why would you do that. I would expected this from Sonic, but not you" said Amy, "I thought we were sisters, but instead, you plotted against me and my relationship with Shadow. Why?" wondered Amy

"Because I don't like Shadow. I never had. Amy, you don't need all of Shadow's emo negative activity." Rouge said

"First of all, I don't care if you hate Shadow. What if I told you that I didn't like Knuckles? I know your ass wouldn't care either, and continue to see him. Second, Shadow isnt negative around me. He makes me happy, and I have fun with him. He's my boyfriend, and I love him. And why did you set me up with Silver? He's not a good guy. Did he tell you that he almost raped me at the park, and Shadow saved me from him?"

Sonic looked at Silver, "YOU ALMOST RAPED HER?"

"SILVER, I THOUGHT YOU WAS A GOOD GUY?" stated Rouge

"You guys don't know me at all" smirked Silver. Sonic walked over to Silver, and took him outside, "I'll be back, me and Silver will have a little chat" From outside Sonic was screaming, "WHY DID YOU ALMOST RAPE HER? YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! BECAUSE OF YOU, SHES BACK WITH THAT RED AND BLACK FAKER!" Sonic came back inside

"Where's Silver?" asked Rouge

"Ahhhh, somewhere" said Sonic

"And for your information, Sonic. Silver didn't ruin everything. He made me and Amy's relationship stronger. Your mind like a steel trap, always closed. Your just a jealous little prick that will never have Amy as your own. Your just mad that you didn't get to lose her virginity, I did" said Shadow

"YOU LOST HER VIRGINITY? YOU FAKE BASTARD!" Sonic ran full speed at Shadow, but Shadow is strong and quicker. He punched Sonic as soon as Sonic was close enough to him, and sent Sonic flying. Sonic's body was banged up against a glass door

Shadow walked over to Sonic, "Pathetic, just like the rest of your stupid friends. Weak ass bitch, cant even defeat me, the ultimate hedgehog"

Rouge looked at Shadow, and back at Amy, "Amy, I had no idea that Silver almost did that to you, I swear. Im sorry"

"Yeah, im sorry, too. Im sorry that I ever became your best friend. Im sorry that I ever met you and Sonic." Amy turned her face to the door, "Shadow is right, never trust a hoe" Shadow walked over to Amy, "Come on Shadow, lets go"

Amy walked away, but Shadow stayed behind to tell Rouge something, "You got alittle surprise at home from Knuckles" and Shadow walked away with Amy

Rouge walked up to Amy, "Amy, I had no idea that Silver did that. Im sorry, Amy"


	29. Knuckles's Gift

_**Chapter 29: Knuckles's Gift**_

Rouge knocks on the door, but the door was already opened. "Knuckles? Knuckles baby, im home"

"Obviously, if I heard you knocking on the door" said Knuckles with a mean face

"Knucky baby, what's the problem?" wondered Rouge

"What's the problem? The problem is you" said Knuckles

Rouge looked alittle confused, "Me? What did I do?"

"You did enough. Shadow and Amy came by my house, right before they went to Silver's house. Shadow told me what you did behind my back in the past"

"But, baby…..I…..I can explain" said Rouge

"Don't call me baby…anyway, if you loved Shadow so much in the past, then wy didn't you go out with him? What makes Shadow so speical from me?" wondered Knuckles

"Nothing Knuckles! I just…I don't know. Im sorry" cried Rouge

"No, I had HAD it with being you little punching bag! Im sick of tired of your bossiness! I cant take this anymore Rouge, im done. Im done! Pack your clothes, and get the fuck out of my house! I don't care where you go, but you cant stay here. You flirted with Shadow behind my back, first you loved him, and now you hate him. I know why you was trying to break him and Amy up. You were probably jealous that Shadow is more interested in Amy, than he was interested in you. Jealousy is the ugliest trait. But, now im done with you. Im moved onto bigger and better things" Knuckles's cell phone rung, "Hello?...Oh hey what's up?...Well that's good to hear….Sure, I would love to join you for dinner, Tikal….Ok, see you later, bye"

"You're….you're going out to dinner with Tikal?" questioned Rouge

"Yeah, problem?" asked Knuckles, "I like her. I think im going to make a move on her"

"Knuckles, NO! IM SORRY! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME! I WONT LEAVE THIS HOUSE!" screamed Rouge

"Oh, yeah?" Knuckles runs upstairs, and goes into the bedroom and locks the door. Rouge follows him

"KNUCKLES NOOO PLEASE, I LOVE YOU!" screamed Rouge in pain. Knuckles grabbed all of Rouge's clothes and items, and toss them out the window

"Now, get your shit off my property, before I call the police!" yells Knuckles. Knuckles unlocks the door, pushes Rouge down the stairs, and out the door, and locks the door. Knuckles walks away

"Knuckles? Where are you going?" cried Rouge

"Out with Tikal. Deuces!"


	30. The Big Surprise

_**Chapter 30: The Big Surprise**_

_**Few Years Later:**_

Shadow and Amy lived together in Amy's big beautiful house. Of course, they had to remodel it, because everytime was too pink and girly. And of course, Shadow and Amy fucked each other every night. But, tonight, something was different. There was something speical about tonight. Shadow and Amy were in their bedroom, making out before they do their business. But Shadow stopped the kissing

"What's wrong, Shaddie?" wondered Amy

"Amy, there's something I have to tell you" said Shadow

Amy looked alittle worried, "Um, ok. What is it?"

"Don't worry, its nothing bad." Shadow sighed, "My beautiful Rose. I will stay by your side as long as I live. I will do anything for you. I will be your companion, your friend, and your guide. I will bring you the sunshine and paint a smile on your face. I'll comfort your tear and gather up rainbows to chase all your sadness away. As long as forever my love will be true. My beautiful Rose, my only love. We'll walk life's path together regardless of life's sunshine and rainy weather. As you are here for me, I know Im here for you always. For as long as I live. I love only you."

"Shadow…..I…..that was beautiful. I love you too" smiled Amy

"Amy, can you answer a questioned for me?" wondered Shadow

"Ask me anything you want, baby" said Amy

Shadow got up from the bed, and grabbed Amy's hand, Amy stood infront of Shadow. Shadow got on one knee, and took out a tiny black box. "Amy Rose, will you marry me?"

Amy stood there in shook, "You…..you wanna marry me?"

"Yes" said Shadow, "I wanna spend my life with you forever. I wanna be your husband, I want you to be my wife. I wanna have kids with you and start a family with you"

Amy started crying, and looked away blushing, then she turned back to Shadow. Amy started to smile, "Yes, I'll marry you"

Shadow got excited, "REALLY? YOU'LL MARRY ME?"

"YES! YESSSS! ILL MARRY YOU!" Shadow got up and grabbed Amy and hugged her ever so tightly

"I love you, Amy!" said Shadow

"I love you too, Shadow!" smiled Amy. Shadow grabbed Amy and put her on the bed, and began making love


	31. Happy Ending

_**Chapter 31: Happy Ending**_

"Im like so freaking nervous" said Shadow while pasing back and forth

"Man, chill. Everything will be okay" said Manic, "Just remain calm"

"Its so hard for me to chill and to remain calm. What if everything goes wrong?" wondered Shadow

"Man, don't be a pussy. Just go out there, say your speech to Amy, say I do, and boom you guys are officially husband and wife" said Manic

"I hope everything does turn out okay" a familiar face walks through the door

"Hey everyone" said Espio as he walked in the door

"Hey! Long time no see man. What you been up to lately?" wondered Manic

"Nothing much, lately. Been very busy working with Vector" said Espio

"Yeah, he can be a pain in the ass" laughed Manic

"Yeah, I know" said Espio, "And what's been up with you, Shadow? Wow, Shadow's getting married to Amy. I never knew Shadow was the marring type" joked Espio

Shadow smirked, "Very funny, Espio"

"Well, after you guys get married, what are you guys gonna do with your lives?" wondered Espio

"Well, Amy wants to move out of her childhood home, and move closer to where her family and her parents live. I agreed to it, because Amy havent seen her parents or her family in a long time, so we figured we live near where they live. We already put up a for sale sign infront of her house. We found the perfect beautiful house near the mountains. In the winter, it'll be so beautiful to look at the mountains. I heard in the summer over there, it's really hot and sticky there. Living near the beach and all is fun, but since Amy's family live near the mountains, it'll be great too. And besides, maybe I'll have alittle fun there, and make new friends" laughed Shadow

"Don't forget about us, Shadow!" said Manic

"They have really cheap nice apartments up near the mountains, ask the fellas to move there, well except for Scourge cause I don't like him" laughed Shadow

A man walked through the door and smiled, "Mr. Shadow, it's time"

"Ok, Shadow. It's crunch time! Good luck!" said Manic

"See you after the wedding, man" said Espio as they both walked out

_Ok, Shadow. Remain calm. You can do this! Who are you? You're Shadow the Hedgehog! The ultimate hedgehog! Face this like the man you are. _Shadow walked out of the room.

* * *

The scenery was beautiful, usually what you would see in Paris in a magazine. There were white trees lighted up and they lead the walk way for the bride, the room was raining snow flakes, hanging from the ceiling was beautiful angels, everything had a wintry theme to it. As Shadow awaited for his soon to be wife, he looked to see who all came to the wedding: Cream, Knuckles, Tikal, Espio, Manic, Tails, Cosmo, Mighty, Scourge, Jet, Amy's family, Amy's mom, and everyone else except for Rouge and Sonic. The music began to play, Shadow looked at the walk way. And there he saw his bride. God, did she looked beautiful. Her hair was up in beautiful tight curls, she had on a beautiful strapless lace backless wedding dress, she was wearing two beautiful lace gloves, and she was holding beautiful floweres, and she was walking with her dad. She finally made her way up to to Shadow. Shadow removed the face mask from her face.

"Amy, you looked gorgeous" said Shadow

"And you look very handsome, Shadow" smiled Amy

The preacher began to speak, "We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this man and this woman in holy is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you. At this moment, the groom would like to say a few words to his bride."

Shadow locked his eyes on Amy and began to speak, "I've been waiting for you for so long, and now that you are here with me, I will never ever let you go. We both know that life is not always fair. We know that there will come a time when we have to face trials in our relationship, but we will overcome because our love will see us through. They say promises are made to broken, but I say promises is meant to be for as long as we believe in the power of love... I know in my heart you believe it too. I am so thankful and so very happy that I have found my destiny in you. You are my happiness, a very special blessing God has given to me. I'm so excited spending my whole life with someone that I truly love and care about, spending each special day with all the love in our heart of hearts. I love you so much and will always love until forever. That's a promise that I'll surely going to keep forever in my heart. Your presence is like a cold wind blowing all over me. It makes me to tremble, makes me feel weak that all I want is for you to wrap your warm loving arms around my shivering body. Your face is all I want to see each passing day. Sometimes, I feel like I am hallucinating because wherever I am, I see you there.  
I am crazy about you baby. I'm crazy about your kiss that always leads me to a place of forgetfulness. It makes me forget the rest of the existence...it is just you and me I see... just you and me. Now, tell me baby, how can I not love you this much, when every time you look at me, all I feel is how deep is your love for me. I can say there is nothing more beautiful than having someone to love and the feeling of being loved in return. I learn how to fly again, soar high and be brave not fearing of something. I began to see the beauty of the world, that there is so much in life unless if we stop hoping and there is so much in love unless is we stop loving. As time passed by... I started to wish and hope that I can keep you forever. Don't you know that you are someone worth keeping, someone worth caring and most of all someone worth loving? I want you and I need you. I love you and I can never ask for more than you."

"Groom, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" said Shadow

"Bride, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" smiled Amy

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Shadow and Amy began to kiss. The music started playing, and Shadow and Amy walked down the isle together.

* * *

After the wedding was a party. Everyone greeted each other, and congraduate the newly weds. As the party started, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Knuckles and Tikal

"Congrates you guys! Im happy for you guys!" said Knuckles

"So am I, even though I don't know you guys" laughed Tikal

"Thanks you guys" said Amy

"So, Knuckles. Great job on breaking up with Rouge" laughed Shadow

"I had to. And besides, I don't need her, I have my baby, Tikal, for some loving!" said Knuckles. Tikal giggled

"I wonder what happened to her" wondered Amy

"Why should you care?" asked Shadow

"To answer your question, Amy, after Knuckles broke up with her and kicked her out of the house, she took all her stuff and moved in with Sonic. Now, I heard that she and Sonic are dating each other" said Cream

"Well, you know what they say? Another man's trash is another man's theasure" laughed Knuckles.

"Im going to miss you guys when you move" said Cream

"Don't worry, we'll keep in touch, and we'll visit you guys" promised Amy. Then, the dj started to play a great dancing song

" This is MY JAM! Come on everybody!" yelled Amy as she pulled her husband onto the dance floor. Everybody was dancing on the dance floor like there was no tomorrow. This truly was a happy ending

_**The End**_


End file.
